Hearth and Home
by LysiFantasy
Summary: "My life is my duty, my kingdom is my life. Hearth and home. This is who you are." Set before the events of Kingsglaive and FFXV. A tale of a devoted princess' fight to protect her family, her kingdom and her knight. Rated T for language. *Will intertwine with the events in the movie and game.
1. Prologue

_Set before the events of Kingsglaive and FFXV. This story revolves around King Regis' daughter, Aeliana Lucis Caelum. A tale of a young woman's fight to protect her family, her kingdom and her knight.  
_

 _I don't own anything but my own Original Character(s).  
_

* * *

 **Prologue**

"One more time."

"That's what you said the last seven times."

"One. More. Time," Nyx Ulric smirked as he extended his hand to the raven-haired woman sitting on the floor of the training room. "I mean it this time."

"Right," his blue-eyed partner scoffed, "tell me why I agreed to this again?"

"Because his highness insisted that his only daughter learn how to protect herself, should she need to," Nyx replied, his hand remained outreached, "and I was chosen as the lucky one to train you."

The young woman glared at her long-time childhood friend. She refused his offer, pushed herself off the floor and smiled a devilish grin. "Lucky indeed. I will wipe that smirk off your face, Sir Ulric." She readied her stance as she stepped one-foot back, legs slightly bent and shoulder-width apart, fists forward, eyes glowing. "No more going easy. I will make you bow."

"Well then, Lady Aelia," Nyx let out a low chuckle, "Bring me to my knees."

He readied his stance. "One more time." 

* * *

Aeliana turned off the shower faucet and reached for her dark gray towel hanging adjacent to the door. After wrapping the towel around her slender form, she stepped out of the shower and walked up to the foggy mirror. She wiped a single hand over the glass so that she can see her hazy reflection.

It's been several weeks since she's been training with Nyx. Every Wednesday and Thursday early morning for the last nine weeks, to be exact. Her father, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, insisted that she and Noctis allotted time each week to train in the Citadel training room.

 _Protection._ _As descendants of the Lucis Caelum bloodline, you must be ready for any event, even those that come to you in threats. Always be cautious._

As the crown prince and heir to the Lucian throne, Aeliana's younger brother, Noctis, was the one that King Regis had shown most concern for. Since he was a child, he was required to train with Gladiolus Amicitia. Gladio wasn't too keen on it in the beginning, but that all changed when his sister, Iris, visited the Citadel one night and caused a bit of a stir in the palace that Noct took the fall for. Since then, Gladio found new respect for Aelia's stubborn younger brother and he taught Noct to be a great, blade-wielding warrior.

Although the King shared what seemed like more concern for his son, he held his only daughter with high regard.

 _You have your mother's eyes. Every time I look at you, I see her staring right at me. You must take care and learn how to defend yourself. Noctis will be King one day, but I need you to help guide him when that time comes. You and Noct are everything to me, my daughter.  
_

King Regis made a special request for a young soldier in the Kingsglaive to train Aeliana at least twice a week. Due to their friendship, the King decided it was best that his daughter learn from the person she admired as a friend and as a guard, Nyx Ulric.

Unlike Gladio and Noct, Nyx and Aelia became friends the moment King Regis saved the young boy after the invasion in Galahd. Aelia was aware of the events that unfolded when her father took him in. She knew that Nyx lost his younger sister in the invasion. She knew that Nyx constantly blamed himself for not being able to save her. She knew it haunted him. Very rarely did they ever talk about it. Even his best friend and fellow glaive, Libertus Ostium, didn't feel it was his place to divulge anything further. Although she wanted to help her close friend, she thought it best to not interfere with things she knew she couldn't change.

Instead, she treated him as part of her family. Even though Aelia was a royal, she insisted on Nyx regarding her as his equal, telling him to neglect the titles and just call her "Aelia." He was hesitant, but obliged, letting out an occasional "Lady" a time or two when speaking to her. However, he noted to himself that he would always remain proper when speaking _of_ her.

Aelia took one last long look in the mirror.

 _Aeliana Lucis Caelum. Princess. Daughter. Sister. Friend._

"My life is my duty, my kingdom is my life. Hearth and home. This is who you are."

Aelia let out a long breath and exited the bathroom to ready herself for yet another day in the Lucis Capitol of Insomnia. 

* * *

Author's Note: I haven't written fanfiction in several years. I'm quite rusty, but getting back into it. Thanks for going on this journey with me. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you for the follows and the reviews so far! Keeps me going. Appreciate you guys :).

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Good morning, Father!" Aeliana leaned in and kissed King Regis lightly on the cheek before taking her place next to him at the dining table. "How are you?"

"As good as one can be. How are you, dear?" King Regis sat at the head of table as he usually did every morning, scanning a few Lucian documents in one hand and sipping a cup of coffee in the other.

"Catching my breath," Aelia smiled softly. However, her smile quickly faded when she noticed the vacant seat in front of her. "Noctis isn't joining us for breakfast again, I see?"

"No. Your brother is probably sleeping in again this morning since it was your turn in the training room."

Aelia nodded once. "Right."

"How's that going, by the way?"

"It's... going. I feel that in these past weeks, I am getting a little bit stronger. Nyx is a great teacher."

King Regis glanced over at his daughter's direction. "You've grown quite fond of him, haven't you?"

Aelia felt her cheeks slightly heat up. She took a long sip of her coffee and set the cup back down on the table, her eyes following the ripples in the dark liquid. "Of course. We've known each other since we were children, remember? I think of him as part of our family, especially now since I barely see my lazy little brother."

The King took a moment to study his daughter. He glanced back down at his reading material and nodded. "Yes, I remember. On another subject, I have a favor to ask of you."

Aeliana raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?"

"We have some business outside Insomnia. I was hoping you could visit my old friend, Cid."

Aeliana tilted her to the side. "Is there a special reason? It's been awhile since..." _You abandoned him._ Cid Sophiar and her father had somewhat of a fallout long ago and Cid was not invited to her father's coronation. Aeliana has never met Cid, but she has heard of the tales her father has recounted of him. Tales of their pilgrimage to her father's place on the throne. After several years, Cid and King Regis reconciled and have been exchanging letters every so often.

"Let's keep the past at that. I need you to see Cid in my place. The Regalia needs serviced and he is a fine mechanic."

"That doesn't make sense," Aelia furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you request that I travel with the Regalia all the way to the outerlands just to get your car serviced? We have plenty of mechanics here in Insomnia that would be more than willing."

"Business has been slow at the Hammerhead. I owe Cid a great deal. I trust him." King Regis took another sip of his coffee.

"Even so... it just seems..." Aelia sighed. "In any case, I highly doubt he expects me. I think he very much would like to see you."

"I understand that he does. Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to here. I would ask Noctis, but I think it would be really good for you to get out of the city and get some fresher air... under protection of course."

Aelia rolled her eyes. "Of course. Unfortunately, Nyx mentioned to me that Captain Drautos has him pretty much on Guard duty today for some reason. You know, I don't quite understand wh-"

Aelia stopped mid-sentence as the great doors of the dining hall opened to reveal Crowe Altius in full glaive uniform. Crowe leaned forward and gave a gentle bow. "You sent for me, your majesty?" Crowe asked, matter-of-factly. Aelia gave a perplexed look. "I apologize," Crowe started, noticing Aelia's puzzled stare. "... Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," King Regis replied. "Actually, your timing is perfect. I'd like you to escort Aeliana to the Hammerhead. The Regalia needs serviced. You two are to see Cid and make sure this is done."

Crowe took a short moment to choose her words carefully- "Your highness, the Hammerhead is all the way in Leide. Traveling all the way there to service a vehicle seems pretty pointless, in my opinion" - and failed. Crowe bit her lip.

Aelia looked at her father, tilted her head and gestured one hand to Crowe, silently saying: _She gets it._ King Regis wasn't amused.

"Pardon my words, your majesty," Crowe nodded, apologetically. "What I meant to say is that there is a vast majority of mechanics in Insomnia that would love the opportunity to service the Regalia. It would be my pleasure to take the Regalia to a shop here for you so you needn't worry about a long trip to the outerlands." _Saved._

"I appreciate your concern. However, this is not a request. The both of you will leave tomorrow morning. You may go," King Regis replied.

Crowe bowed and walked out of the room, not before hearing Aelia say "You know... I always liked her." Crowe smiled as the great doors shut behind her.

* * *

"You said what?!" Libertus Ostium couldn't contain his laughter.

"Shut up," Crowe scoffed. "And close your mouth while you're eating. You're a grown ass man!"

Lib glared at her but complied. Crowe, Libertus, Nyx and Pelna all sat around a long picnic table next to a kebab food cart inside the city. It was Libertus's turn to pick the place for dinner tonight.

"I just don't get it," Crowe continued. "There has to be some reason why he wants to take the Regalia all the way out there. And I don't get why he wants me to take the princess either."

"Maybe he thinks Aelia just needs to get out of the city every once in a while," Nyx replied, leaning back in his seat.

Crowe glanced at Nyx. "But why?"

Nyx shrugged. "She does seem preoccupied lately. Maybe he noticed it too."

Libertus smirked. "Well of course _you_ noticed."

Nyx shot a puzzled look over to his friend. "C'mon, Nyx," Lib shook his head. "You and Lady Aelia are not fooling anyone. You probably wish you were the one taking this long road trip with her."

"Maybe you should put the drink down, Libertus," Nyx narrowed his eyes. "There's a fine line between drunk and shit-faced, and you have one foot over the edge."

"He's right," Crowe stated.

"Thank you!" Libertus grinned.

"I was talking about Nyx, you moron," Crowe gently smacked Libertus on the arm. "You better stop. I hear you have an early shift tomorrow."

"I hear you do too," Lib chuckled. Crowe smacked his arm again, harder this time.

"What I don't understand," Pelna said after a moment, "is why does the King feel the need to send a glaive instead of a normal guard?"

"I'm guessing it's because of his daughter," Crowe shrugged. "Only the best and finest for the Princess of Lucis."

"Here, here!" Lib grinned merrily as he raised his beer up in a cheer, joined by Crowe, Nyx and Pelna.

"... Are we celebrating something?"

All four glaives looked up and sheepishly stared at Aeliana standing behind Libertus, smiling. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"It's nothing, Lady Aelia... well, actually, Nyx's birthday is coming up in a few days. We were just giving him a cheer in celebration of his old age." Lib nodded to Nyx and gave him a wink that only he could see. Nyx rolled his eyes.

Aeliana smiled softly at Nyx. "I remember," she replied. Nyx smiled back.

"What are you doing out this late, Lady Aelia?" Nyx asked, addressing her in the proper manner. "Are you alone?"

"Not anymore," Aeliana kept her smile. "It's not that late. Actually, I'm looking for Noctis. Have any of you seen him?"

The glaives shook their heads. "I would think he would have his phone on him," Pelna replied. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes, I have. Even texted him. I haven't received a response yet," Aeliana said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sure he's all right," Nyx replied, reassuringly. "Maybe his phone died or he and Ignis are having dinner at a place with little cell reception. I wouldn't worry too much."

Aeliana nodded. "I suppose you're right. If Ignis is with him, I'm sure he's fine." Aelia smiled. "Anyway, I apologize for intruding on your dinner. I probably should get back to the Citadel. I hope all of you have a good night."

"I'll escort you," Nyx said as he got up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "It's getting late, you shouldn't go alone."

"It's okay, Nyx, you should stay and finish your dinner. I'll be fine," Aelia replied.

Nyx took one last drink of his beer and set it down on the table. "There. Done. Let's go."

Aelia smiled as Nyx walked up beside her. "Guess there's no stopping you, is there?"

As they walked away, Nyx heard a small chuckle from Libertus, followed by: _"See? OW!"_ Nyx smiled and shook his head as he and Aeliana headed up the street towards the Citadel.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all again for all of your encouraging words and follows! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Insomnia was beautiful in the daylight, but when the night graced the Kingdom of Lucis with its presence, the Capitol was magnificent. Neon lights covered every corner, creating a fluorescent glow that any neighboring town within miles of the city limits could see. Many citizens wandered through the city underneath the blanket of the dark sky between the towering buildings that shined against the moonlight. This truly was the city that never sleeps.

It was a brisk night and a slight breeze chilled the air, causing Aeliana to shiver a bit as she and Nyx walked back to the Citadel. Nyx couldn't help but notice. He shrugged off his jacket and held out his hand, offering it to the princess.

"Are you sure?" Aeliana smiled sheepishly as she placed one hand on his jacket, the leather soft against her fingers.

Nyx shook his head. "No, but I figured you need it more than I do or you'll freeze to death and I don't want to try explain that to the King," he chuckled as he placed his free hand in his pocket.

"You're such a gentleman," Aelia joked, accepting his offer and sliding each arm into the black leather sleeves. _As always._

They walked through the streets toward the Citadel, passing vendors and citizens who all greeted Aelia with smiles that filled their eyes with delight. Aelia nodded and smiled to each of them as they wandered past. _Still have to keep appearances._

She turned her head to Nyx, who was keeping pace beside her. The city lights outlined his figure, defining every muscle on his body and every curve on his face. He stood several inches taller than her. His hair was in his usual style, shaved on the sides and short and spiked in the front, leading to a longer length in the back that lightly brushed against his broad shoulders. _Business in the front, party in the back,_ as Libertus would say. Aelia laughed softly at the memory.

Nyx looked at her confusingly. "Something funny?" He asked.

Aelia covered her mouth with one hand and shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Nyx stared at his friend for a short moment, but decided not to pursue it. They kept walking.

"I'm assuming Crowe has already told you about the plan tomorrow," Aeliana said after a moment.

Nyx nodded. "She did. She said she doesn't understand why the King wants you guys to travel all the way to Leide to fix a car."

"I'm just perplexed by it as she is. I'm also surprised that he chose Crowe to go with me. If anyone, I thought-" Aelia stopped and shifted her eyes to Nyx, who turned his gaze towards her, raising an eyebrow. "-Never mind what I thought. In any case, maybe he's right. Maybe it would be good for me to get some fresh air outside the city."

"Is something bothering you, Aelia?" Nyx asked, point-blank.

"... No, nothing's bothering me. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem... distracted lately. I've noticed you're not your usual cheerful self as you've always been."

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." Aelia paused for a brief moment. She stopped and turned to Nyx, placing a hand on his arm. "Hey, do you mind if we can make a quick stop before we reach the Citadel?"

"I don't know, Aelia, it's getting pretty late..." Nyx said, feeling an inviting warmth on his arm from her touch.

"Hah! Lib was right, you are getting old," she winked as Nyx furrowed his eyes at her. "Just one stop. It won't take long. I promise."

 _What is she up to?_ Nyx eyed Aelia for a moment and knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind. _She's just as stubborn as her brother._ "Fine. One stop."

Aelia grinned as she linked her arm around his. "I promise it will be worth it." Her blue eyes fluttered as she looked up at her close friend. Nyx couldn't help but smile. _Whatever it takes to keep that light in your eyes._

* * *

They made their way past the vendors and turned onto an alley just before the last street that led to the Citadel. The vacant alley curved behind a few dark office buildings and empty parked vehicles. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a tall cement building. It was an abandoned structure that stood six stories high and was populated back when the Capitol was under development. Now, more than several years later, when the skycrapers erected and buildings became more modern, this structure became vacant and is now a place of wonder.

Aeliana stepped in front of the building. The windows surrounding the entryway were plastered with wooden boards to keep trespassers out. Aelia scanned the building and saw another window located on the second story with a slight crack, enough to jam open. "There you are..."

"Aeliana," Nyx grabbed her hand as she turned around to find him standing within a breath away.

Their gaze locked on each other's eyes for a few moments before Nyx glanced down at her hand intertwined with his and gently let her go. He cleared his throat and looked away towards the abandoned building, trying to avoid eye contact. "We should head back," he whispered.

Aeliana continued to study the man standing in front of her for a lasting second. She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath as she opened them again. "It's been a long time," Aelia's voice was soft, "we used to come here when we were kids, remember?"

"I do. I also remember how scary your father can be," he replied as he gave a short, nervous chuckle. "I'd rather not relive that memory."

"He's in a meeting with Clarus this evening. You know how long their meetings run. We'll be back before he knows I'm even gone," Aelia reassured. "Besides, Sir Ulric, are you not part of the famous Kingsglaive? _Only the best and finest for the Princess of Lucis_ , right?"

Nyx darted his eyes back to Aeliana. _Shit._ Aelia smirked. "Yes, I heard." She turned around and looked up at the open window. "-And I agree. I wouldn't have come here all those times if I didn't feel safe with you." Aeliana craned her head to the side over her shoulder, looking back at Nyx through the corner of her eye. "Actually, the safest I feel... is whenever I'm with you."

 _Aelia..._ Nyx froze in his place and stared at her intently. He parted his lips, but not a single word would come out.

Aeliana turned her head back and took another step towards the entrance. "Are you coming?"

Nyx shook his head out of his stuper and walked up next to his childhood friend. Aeliana smiled and placed both hands behind her hips . "So are you able to warp up there, Mr. Hero... or...?"

"If we're going to do this," he grabbed one of his daggers from the sheath strapped to the side of his leg, "we're going to do this right."

Nyx walked up to the locked door and slid the tip of his dagger through the crevice. With one strong downward swipe, the door swung open. "Do you carry that everywhere with you?" Aeliana blinked.

Nyx smirked. "Of course. Especially nights where I plan on breaking and entering into old buildings. Gotta always be prepared."

"HA HA," Aelia rolled her eyes. She glanced at his dagger. The silver blade appeared to be worn with small, deep scratches covering a substantial amount of area from the tip to the handle. "Looks like you're going to need another set soon."

"It does the job," Nyx replied as he sheath the dagger back into its holder. "Let's go."

The room was completely pitch black. Aelia couldn't see within two feet in front of her. _I don't remember it being this dark._ Suddenly, she saw a beam of light radiating from behind her. She turned and saw Nyx standing in front of the closed door, a small black flashlight shining in his hand. "Okay, I thought you were kidding before... but now I'm not so sure," Aeliana laughed.

Nyx walked passed her and smiled. "Always be prepared, Lady Aelia. I also found this on that desk over there. C'mon, let's make this quick."

Nyx and Aeliana walked past the dusty wooden desks and bookshelves towards a dark gray door that was marked "Exit." Nyx opened the door for Aelia as she walked past, heading to the flights of stairs that lead to the rooftop. They continued on and opened the heavy metal door that exited to the roof.

Nyx switched off his flashlight and stood beside Aeliana, taking in the sight in front of him. The views of the city were incredible from atop of this aged office building. Insomnia illuminated the night sky and the moon shown bright just above the Citadel that shined over the city. You can see almost everything Insomnia had to offer from this angle and it was purely stunning.

The two friends slowly walked towards the edge of the roof and stood silently, remembering why they sneaked out here every so often when they were children. It was serene and away from the hustle and bustle coming from the palace and any place near it. Sometimes, they just needed to go somewhere where they thought no one could find them, just to breakaway from reality. This was their place.

Nyx sat on the edge of the roof with one leg bent close to his chest and the other hanging off the side of the building. He rested one arm on his bent leg and relaxed, never taking his eyes off of the glowing city. Aeliana joined, sitting closely next to him.

"See? I told you it was worth it," she smiled as she gently nudged his shoulder with hers, gazing out into the horizon.

Nyx chuckled and smiled back, turning his head to look at one of his closest friends sitting beside him. He's known Aelia ever since he was young, when her father saved him after the events in Galahd. After losing his younger sister, he became very reserved and closed off. He told himself that he wasn't worth saving since he failed to save his sister. His only friend was Libertus at the time and he was content with that. Then _she_ appeared. Aeliana was always very inviting, asking him to join her on her adventures and excursions. She was always there when his nightmares came back to haunt him and always willing to help in any way she could. He admired her as she was constantly smiling and lighting up each room that she stepped foot in, even when the world seemed to be a dark place at times. After months of putting his guard up when he came to Insomnia, he finally brought it down to preserve his friendship with her. Nyx realized that it wasn't just the King that saved him, but the princess as well. He then vowed to return the favor and became part of the illustrious Kingsglaive to protect the royal family; more importantly, to protect _her._

Nyx couldn't take his eyes off of Aelia as she looked out towards the city. He noticed how the moonlight reflected every one of her features on her porcelain skin. He noticed how her straight, soft midnight hair reached down and touched the middle of her back, a few strands flying in the small breeze. Her chin raised as she leaned her head back to look out further into the horizon, the lights from the city illuminating her ocean blue eyes. She was breathtaking. After a moment, he realized how long he was entranced, and nervously shifted his eyes back towards the view of the city, hoping she didn't notice.

After a brief silence, Aeliana slowly closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh."To be honest, Nyx... I lied." Nyx turned his head back to her, waiting for her to continue. "I knew you would notice. You're one of the few people that possibly knows me more than I know myself."

"What's bothering you, Aelia?" Nyx asked, concern in his voice.

Aeliana took a deep breath. "Do you ever get this strong feeling that something bad is going to happen?... Actually, of course you do. It's probably programmed into you, being a glaive." She looked at Nyx and regretted her words when she saw that he was staring at her with a slight hint of guilt in his eyes.

"... Sorry, bad joke," she said as she sheepishly glanced down at her dangling feet hanging off the edge of the building.

Nyx looked back towards the city. "It's okay. I get it. Go on."

"... I haven't been sleeping well lately. I've been having these dreams -more like nightmares. It's been almost every night and almost always the same."

"What are they about?"

Aelia took a deeper breath. After a pause, she continued. "We're in the great hall. Father was there, Noct was there, the council, glaives... you were there. Father threw quite an extravagant party for some reason. I'd overhear someone say 'we finally have peace!' I'm assuming things finally ended with Niflheim, but not quite sure. Anyway, further into the party, everything goes black. Then it's just Father, Noct, myself... and you. We weren't in the great hall anymore, it seemed like some type of dark abyss. I turned to Noct, and saw a black cloud of smoke manifesting behind him, engulfing him. He reached out to me but I couldn't reach him..." Aelia paused as she felt her face warm up and her eyes begin to burn. After a brief second, she continued. "He disappeared. Then I turned to Father. He reached out to me and as I tried to grab his hand, a blade pierced through his heart. He looks at me with such an incredible amount of sorrow... he disappeared too. And then you-" Nyx shifted his gaze to Aelia and noticed a few tears developing in her eyes that started to stream down her cheeks. "Nyx... you... -next thing I know, I'm alone and falling in this black hole, into this deep darkness... and then I wake up."

Nyx was silent for a moment. He hated seeing her bear this kind of sadness. He wasn't used to it. He raised his hand towards her cheek and wiped away a single tear. "Aeliana... it's just a nightmare."

"But every night, Nyx? The same thing... and it feels more real each time." She turned her head slightly and gently leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. "Nyx, I don't know what I'd do without..."

"You won't ever have to know," Nyx replied, as firmly as he could. Aelia opened her eyes and looked up, making eye contact with the friend that she trusted the most. The light in her eyes that he had always known her having, vanished. Nyx felt a sharp pain in his chest. _I'm sorry, Aelia. If I could, I would make this go away._

Aeliana raised her head and wiped the remaining tears from her warm cheeks. Nyx retracted his hand back to his side. "... Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" he asked, puzzled.

"For always being there for me. You truly are a great friend," Aeliana smiled.

"Likewise," Nyx replied, returning her smile.

"We should probably head back. It's getting pretty late," Aeliana said as she slowly got up from her seat.

Nyx nodded as he got up and stood next to her. "Who's old now?" he winked.

"Come a few days from now, still you," Aeliana laughed as she softly punch Nyx in the arm. "C'mon, Hero, let's go."

Aelia opened the door leading to the stairwell. As she held it open, she turned around to face Nyx and asked, "can you do me a favor? Please don't tell anyone about what I told you. I don't want anyone to worry, especially Father."

"I won't," he promised.

After one long, last look at the city that glowed incandescently, they headed down the stairwell, shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Colorful embers of white and gold sprinkled the starry sky over Insomnia. Orchestrated music and passionate voices filled the air inside the great hall of the Citadel as Aeliana stood in the middle of the marbled room. She made her way to the glass French doors that lead to the balcony. Aelia placed a gentle hand on the curve of the knob and slowly released the night breeze that softly whistled passed her slender face. She stepped outside and raised her head towards the sky as her raven hair fell behind her, fully revealing her golden dress covered in silver sparkles that shimmered against the moonlight. Aeliana folded her arms and placed her hands on each of her bare shoulders as she took a deep, long breath. She felt different tonight; she felt free.

"Aelia!"

The princess turned around to find Noctis walking towards her with one hand waving in the air. Aelia lit up as she lifted up the bottom of her dress and ran towards her brother, her heels clicking on the granite floor. She quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Noctis laughed as he wrapped his arms around his sister. "Wow! Just be happy I love you enough that I don't mind suffocating," he chuckled.

Aelia giggled as she pulled away from her brother, her hands remaining on his arms as if he were to disappear if she let go. Noctis looked very elegant in his black suit and tie. His blue eyes shined as he smiled at her.

"Ignis sure does know how to clean you up, little brother," Aelia joked.

"You look stunning yourself," Noct grinned. "Can you believe it?" he asked.

Aelia tilted her head slightly, a look of bewilderment on her face. "Believe what?"

"What do you mean 'what'? We have peace now, Aelia!" Noct exclaimed. " _Finally_ …" He kissed his sister on the forehead as he let go of her embrace. "I'm gonna go find Luna. I'll see you soon." With that, he turned around and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of guests that were happily cheering and celebrating the news.

"Peace…" Aelia whispered.

"Aeliana."

Aelia felt a hand placed on her shoulder as she turned and saw King Regis standing beside her. Aelia smiled as she looked up at her father. She noticed his eyes did not show any sign of happiness, but what seemed to be remorse. Her smile quickly faded. _If this is true and we have peace, why are you not thrilled?_

"You look just like your mother," King Regis said softly, placing a hand on Aelia's cheek. Aelia cupped her hand on top of his and gently squeezed it.

"Is it true? Is Niflheim and Tenebrae…" she trailed off.

King Regis nodded, his eyes still giving him away. Aelia knew something was wrong. "… At what cost, Father?"

King Regis stood silent for a moment before giving her a gentle, but false, smile. "Never mind that, Aelia. It's time to celebrate. Excuse me." Aelia reached out, but it was too late. Her father disappeared into the crowd.

 _At what cost…_

"There you are."

Aeliana felt her heart beat as her eyes met with Nyx, who was standing in the middle of the great hall smiling at her. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stood in his Kingsglaive uniform with his shoulders back and head held high. The massive room was lit up with lights that glimmered and shined bright from the crystal chandeliers and the many candles that illuminated every corner. Aelia noticed that the lights reflected mostly on him than on the rest of the cheerful guests. He held one hand out to her, inviting her to join him back inside.

Aelia returned his smile. She took a few steps towards him and reached out her hand… to find nothing. Nyx was gone. The great hall vanished with him, leaving her alone in a room full of complete darkness. Aeliana frantically looked around hoping to see anything of familiarity, but there was only her and the black emptiness.

"NYX!" Aelia shouted. Nothing. "NOCTIS!" Nothing. "FATHER!" Silence.

"… _Anyone_ …"

Everything was still.

Aelia's heart pounded as she started running. She didn't know where she was running to or what she was running from, but she felt that if she stayed where she was, she would be consumed within the dark abyss. After realizing she was running through what seemed like an infinite tunnel, she stopped and dropped to her knees, her hands clasping the ground as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The blackness was surrounding her... choking her.

"Aelia."

Aelia looked up. Noctis was standing a few feet away from her, his face displaying no emotion. He raised his hand and reached out to his sister. Aeliana gasped as she hastily pushed herself up from the ground and raced towards her brother. "NOCT!"

Instantaneously, an obscure cloud of smoke formed behind the young prince. "NOCTIS!" Aeliana screamed as she extended her hand out with as much force as she could, but it was too late. The shadows snaked around her brother as he disappeared into the empty void; the tips of her fingers only inches away. Aeliana stood, staring into the fading smoke. _Noct..._

"Aeliana."

Aelia looked to her side and saw her father, his hand outreached to her. "Father…" she breathed. Aeliana began to run to him, but froze. Her eyes grew wide. King Regis stiffened. He slowly looked down and saw the end of a great, silver blade. The sword struck through him, crimson blood running down the sharp edge, dripping at the tip. He looked back at his daughter, his eyes never leaving hers. The blade disappeared as he fell to the ground, the darkness enclosing him as he became nothing.

Aeliana placed a hand over her mouth as she shut her eyes and sank back down to her knees. She leaned forward and sobbed uncontrollably, her body shaking with every tear that fell into the abyss. _This can't be happening…_

"Aelia…"

Aeliana's eyes shot open, but she didn't dare look behind her. _No…_

"Aelia…"

 _No… not you. Please… not you…_

"Aelia… please look at me."

Aelia dropped her hand and slowly closed her tear-filled eyes as she raised her head up high. "... You're not real..." She whispered through her softened sobs.

"Aelia... please..."

After a long moment, Aeliana opened her eyes. Nyx appeared standing above her, offering his hand. Aelia locked her eyes on his. _Nyx..._

She gently placed her hand in his. Nyx smiled as he helped her up, their gaze never faltering. Within a few short minutes, his hand felt immensely warm and he became rigid. Flames erected from the floor beneath him, slowly devouring him whole. His smile vanished as a look of pain and sorrow washed over his face.

"NYX!" Aeliana cried out as she felt her hand start to burn, the pain seeping through her body. However, she would not let him go.

Nyx looked at her, his eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Aelia…" He let go of her hand and disappeared within the flames, leaving only cinders and ashes behind. Silence.

Aeliana felt the ground beneath her gave way as she began to fall into the never-ending darkness. She screamed as she dropped further and deeper into the infinite chasm. " _NYX!_ "

… Nothing.

* * *

Aeliana shot up, breathing heavily. She looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom, the glowing moon casting shadows from her tall window. She held her head in her hands as she tried to slow her breathing down. _Nightmare… again._ Aelia felt her eyes begin to water as she laid back down in her bed. She took a few deep breaths, her chest steadily rising and falling.

Aelia glanced at the clock on her nightstand beside her. 4:17 a.m. She turned her head back towards the vaulted ceiling and closed her eyes. _Will these nightmares ever end?_ She then remembered a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl to help her fall asleep. Aelia sighed as she began to sing quietly to herself:

" _My dearly beloved._

 _Be strong I shall be there._

 _Always here beside you._

 _So keep your head held high._

 _The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms._

 _But you belong in mine…"_

A few tears broke free from Aeliana's eyes as she slowly found her way back to sleep.

* * *

"Where is she?" Crowe asked, looking very much annoyed. "We were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago!"

"Maybe she's busy doing princess things," Libertus shrugged.

"Yeah, like taking a shower and brushing her teeth," Nyx chuckled, folding his arms in front of him.

"Keep your fantasies out of this conversation, Nyx," Lib smirked. Nyx glared at his friend. "What?"

"Would you two knock it off? I'm serious. I really don't want to get on the King's bad side because his daughter is taking her sweet time–" As if on que, Aeliana appeared in front of the large doors of the Citadel. She ran down the stairs, her straight black hair flying behind her. Her simple black leather jacket rustled over her light gray, V-neck t-shirt. Her tapered, dark-wash jeans revealed her black ankle boots that tapped on each cement step as she skipped down.

"I'm really sorry," Aeliana apologized as she reached the three glaives who were standing in front of the idling Regalia, parked on the edge of the round-about. "Long night. Needed coffee, as I'm sure you do too," she grinned as she handed Crowe the second tumbler she was holding.

"… Thank you, your majesty," Crowe said, surprise in her voice as she accepted the drink from Aelia's inviting hand.

"Please, at least for the sake of this trip if you're not comfortable otherwise, just 'Aelia'," she smiled as she held her recently free hand out to Crowe. "Okay?"

Crowe grinned as she shook her hand. "As you wish, Aelia."

Aeliana looked towards Libertus and Nyx and smirked. "Are you two here to wish us off or planning to sneak inside the trunk when we're not looking?" she winked.

"Have a safe trip, Lady Aelia," Libertus responded as he gave a gentle bow.

"We'll be back before you know it, Lib," Aelia replied. She shifted her gaze to Nyx. He was staring at her with questioning eyes. Aeliana cleared her throat.

"Um… can I talk to you for a second, Nyx?" she asked, her gaze focused on her friend.

"Sure," he answered, giving her a short nod.

Aelia turned to Crowe, who tried to hide her impatience, but her furrowed brow and tightened lips gave her away. "Just for a second," Aelia reassured. She turned back to Nyx and they began to walk a short distance away from the Regalia.

"… How did you sleep?" Nyx asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

Aelia laughed. "I think you know."

He didn't find it as funny. "Listen, Aelia—" Nyx stopped as he felt her arms abruptly wrap around his neck. Her grip was firm, as if it were the last time she thought she would see him again. Nyx stood frozen for a minute before he relaxed his shoulders and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. They stayed like this for a moment until Aeliana reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I uh…" she stuttered.

Nyx smiled. "Got it. Don't apologize. I'll be here when you get back."

Aelia nodded. They turned back to Crowe and Libertus, the two glaives beaming at them. Aeliana felt her cheeks blush while Nyx rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Aelia called to Crowe as they returned to the Regalia. Crowe winked at her, which made Aelia blush even more.

"… Lady Aeliana!"

Aelia turned around and saw Clarus approaching them, a sealed envelope in his hand. Clarus Amicitia serves as a member of the council, as well as the crownsguard. He is also by far her father's oldest friend. Clarus has been serving as part of the royal court for as long as she could remember and she often thought of him as an uncle to her. _I trust him with my life_ , her father once mentioned.

Clarus walked up to the princess and smiled. "Please take this with you, from the King. It is to be opened by Cid, and he alone."

Aeliana eyed the envelope as he placed it in her hand. She traced the calligraphy that read "Cid Sophiar" and shot a curious stare at the older gentleman standing before her. "Where is Father? Is he not going to see us off as well?" she asked.

"Regrettably, no. He is caught in a meeting right now with the council."

"… and yet you are here?" Aelia raised a slender eyebrow.

Clarus paused as he gave the young princess an austere expression. "I temporarily broke away to ensure that this is placed into the right hands. Please see to it that Cid receives this envelope and no one else. " He shifted his eyes to Crowe, who nodded in return. "Your father will see you when you return, Lady Aelia. Please be safe." With that, Clarus turned his back and walked up the stairs to the Citadel.

Aelia sighed as she shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. _I'm tired of being left in the dark…_

"Aelia," Crowe spoke up, softly. Aeliana craned her head to the glaive. "Let's go. The sooner we head out, the sooner we can get back."

Libertus opened the passenger door for Aeliana. She politely thanked him as she stepped inside. "Safe journey, ladies," Libertus grinned as he shut her door.

Aelia turned her head to Nyx, who gave her a soft smile as he raised a hand goodbye. _I'll be here when you get back._ She returned his smile and waved back.

"Behave, you two!" Crowe shouted as she shifted the vehicle into drive and sped out of the round-about into the streets to the Hammerhead, the Citadel disappearing behind them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Aeliana's lullaby is actual lyrics of a song that I am obsessed with at the moment: Dearly Beloved by Amalee. It's a gorgeous song from Kingdom Hearts (kind of... it's more like two songs from the game combined with her own lyrics). Very beautiful piece._

 _As always, thank you all for your encouragement via your reviews, faves and follows! Appreciate it!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The top of the Regalia was open, exposing the luxurious interior of the vehicle to the rays of the sun hovering over the clear, blue skies. The lands outside the Crown City stretched far beyond, covered in grassy plains that lead to steep hills and high cliffs. A vast array of creatures roamed the lands as vehicles and citizens took care not to disturb them.

The two young women have been traveling for about half an hour in silence, their destination reaching closer. Crowe leaned back in the driver's seat, her eyes focused on the road before her. Her jacket laid in the backseat as she absorbed the warmth of the sun on her light skin. She decided to dress comfortably today with just a v-neck tank top, jeans and combat boots, knowing she probably didn't need the full protection from her glaive uniform, or the sweat from it either.

Aeliana never shifted her gaze from the side of the Regalia, taking in the sights as they sped through the region. "I almost forgot just how beautiful this all was," Aelia spoke, breaking the silence between herself and the glaive.

"You don't get out much do you, Lady Aelia?" Crowe asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Aelia's eyes were still entranced on the lands in front of her. "No, not much at all. I didn't have a need to," she replied softly. "Everything I needed was in Insomnia. Unfortunately, I can't remember the last time I stepped foot outside the city limits."

"Really?" Crowe raised an eyebrow, still focused on the road. "I would think that making appearances outside the Capitol would be part of your duty as a representative of the Kingdom, being a princess and all."

Aelia shook her head. "I can see how one would think that, but ever since we've been at odds with Niflheim, my father thought it would be best to limit the appearances outside the city in regards to my brother and me. I'm assuming he didn't want to take any chances."

"I see…" Crowe replied. "Your father really cares for you and your brother, doesn't he?"

"I like to believe so," Aelia gave a faint smile, her gaze never shifting. "However, I'm not quite sure if Noctis would agree right now."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I think maybe he feels the pressure of being the crowned prince. Father was always a little bit harder on him than he was on me. Noctis will be King one day and I don't know if either of them think he's ready for the responsibility," Aelia sighed. _Strange how I'm telling her these things and I barely know much about her…_ She finally turned her eyes onto the young female glaive. A few strands of Aelia's hair blew in front of her face as she raised her hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What about you?" Aelia asked. "I feel like we know each other but not familiar with one another, unfortunately. Are you close with your family?"

Crowe didn't answer. Aelia felt as if she asked the wrong question and didn't pursue it any further.

"The soldiers in the glaive are my family," Crowe softly responded after a moment that seemed like an eternity. "So, yes, I am close with them."

"I've noticed Libertus has a deep fondness of you," Aelia smiled. "Nyx, too."

"They're my brothers to the end," Crowe replied. "Lib is always running his mouth on how I'm like a little sister to him. Even though it gets old at times, I will always be grateful to them."

Aeliana nodded and turned her gaze back to the plains. The two young women returned to sitting in silence the rest of the way to the Hammerhead.

* * *

It was almost noon before they reached their main destination. Crowe turned into the entry of the Hammerhead and parked in front of the garage, turning the ignition off. They stepped out of the Regalia and slowly stretched out their arms. "Finally here," Crowe announced.

Aeliana examined her surroundings. The Hammerhead was situated in the desert lands, miles away from Insomnia. The pit stop looked a little run down, but still had a lively appearance with a few travelers entering in and out as they pleased. Aelia looked up and parted her lips in awe at the structure above them. The long metal framework was in the form of a hammerhead shark, stretched out from the convenience store to a few feet passed the fuel kiosks. The structure was painted to make the shark look more realistic to travelers than just a plain metal shell. Sharp metal teeth hung several feet above the fuel kiosks, creating a feeling of being inside the shark's mouth itself. _Fascinating... This place has some character._

"Howdy!"

Aelia and Crowe turned around to face the garage as a young blonde woman appeared sauntering towards them. The glaive and the princess looked at each other for a moment, exchanging looks of bewilderment and surprise, then back towards the suggestively dressed woman as she approached. Crowe smirked and Aeliana smiled. _I don't see how business could be slow here considering..._

"I've never seen you two beautiful ladies around these parts before. What can we do for you folks?" the curly haired woman greeted.

"Um..." Aelia stuttered. _Aeliana look up!_ She cleared her throat and continued, "We're here to see Cid Sophiar."

"Paw-paw? Oh he's around here somewhere. I'm his granddaughter, Cindy. I basically run this place, at least the greasy, hands-on side of it. You two are?"

"This is Crowe, a member of the Kingsglaive," Aelia gestured to Crowe who waved a hand to the curious young woman. "I'm Aeliana Lucis Caelum. We traveled here from Insomnia per request from King Regis to service his Regalia here."

"... Lucis Caelum... Wait, are you the princess?" Cindy folded her arms in front of her, placing a hand under her chin as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

Aelia nodded. "Yes."

Cindy's grin faded.

"... Is something the matter?" Aeliana asked.

"Nah, nothing. Well... we just thought the King himself would be here. Paw-paw has been going on and on about him coming in for the longest time. Just surprised you're here, that's all," Cindy replied, placing a hand on her hip.

"I understand," Aelia gave her an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, my father has imperative business that he needed to attend to back in the Crown City. He personally requested us to see this through. He speaks of nothing but high regard of this shop and wanted his vehicle serviced in the hands of talented mechanics he can trust." _You owe me, Father._

Cindy nodded, her smile returning to her face. "Well, welcome to the Hammerhead, your majesty. I'll tell you what, you two ladies look hungry. Why don't you go grab a bite to eat at Takka's and I'll get started playing doctor with this fine vehicle you have here? When I see Paw-paw, I'll let him know you're here," Cindy winked.

"Thank you. We'll do that," Aelia replied.

Crowe walked up to Cindy and handed her the keys to the Regalia. "Oh!" Cindy grinned. "Love your outfit!"

Crowe raised her eyebrows as Aeliana giggled to herself. _Thank goodness the guys stayed back in the city._

* * *

Aelia and Crowe made their way to Takka's Pit Stop, the only restaurant hosted by the Hammerhead. A few patrons sat around the bar and booths inside the diner, talking amongst themselves. Aelia and Crowe found a seat inside one of the booths and sat across from each other as a gentleman walked up to them, placing a one-page laminated menu on the table in front of them.

"Hi, welcome to Takka's. What can we get you ladies today?" he smiled.

"Um... the Hammerhead Hot Sandwich looks amazing," Aeliana answered as she handed her menu back to him.

"Good choice! Hammerhead sandwich for the lovely lady here. What about you, Miss?" The gentleman asked Crowe as she scanned through the items.

"My treat," Aelia grinned.

Crowe looked up from her menu and smirked. "Well then, I'll have everything in the kitchen please, plus dessert and a beer. Thank you!" She handed the menu back to the waiter as Aelia's smile vanished. "I'm kidding! Just the chili please." The waiter nodded and walked back behind the counter.

Aelia returned her sarcastic expression. "Do you give Lib and Nyx this much grief?" she laughed.

" _They're_ the ones who give _me_ the grief, Aelia. Let's just get that straight," Crowe replied matter-of-fact, her smirk never leaving her lips.

Aelia shook her head. "That's not what Nyx tells me."

"Oh? What does The Hero have to say?"

"Not much. He just tells me that all of you have different characteristics but you guys complement each other in ways that supports almost every aspect of each battle you get thrown into."

"I didn't know Nyx was that articulate," Crowe laughed.

"Well not in so many words, but Nyx and I just... understand each other," Aelia shrugged, her eyes veering off towards the window.

"You and Nyx are close, aren't you guys?" Crowe asked, examining the princess that sat across from her.

"You could say that, yes."

"... Can I be frank, Lady Aelia?"

Aeliana turned her gaze back to the young soldier. "If you're going to be, then please call me Aelia," she smiled. "Go ahead."

Crowe leaned forward on the table, her arms folded and resting on the cold countertop. "What's the deal with you and Nyx?"

Aelia tilted her head to the side as she stared dumbfounded at the glaive. "... I don't understand. What do you mean? We're friends."

Crowe narrowed her eyes and snickered, leaning back in her seat as she shifted her stare to the window next to her. "Okay," she replied.

"We're just friends, Crowe," Aelia repeated.

"Okay," Crowe shrugged, still looking out the window.

"What are you getting on about?" Aelia began to get irritated.

"Aelia," Crowe turned back to the princess, expressionless. "There's something there. We all know it. You and Nyx can deny all you want, but we all see the way he looks at you. The way he's protective of you-"

"He's protective of me because he's a glaive," Aeliana rolled her eyes. "That's what you guys do."

Crowe shook her head. "It's different with him. He has this... admiration of you that I can tell is more than just friendship. Lib and I both saw that moment that you guys had back at the Citadel before we left, unless you forgot about that? If it's not too bold to say, I just don't understand why-"

" _That is too bold_ ," Aelia slowly cut her off, her eyes staring into the soul of the young woman sitting across from her.

Crowe blinked. She unfolded her arms and sat up straight in her seat. "I'm sorry, your majesty. It was not my place," she apologized.

Aelia closed her eyes and sighed. "No, I apologize. I told you that you could speak freely and I overreacted. Please accept my apology."

Crowe nodded. "Of course."

"The thing is, Crowe, Nyx and I... it's just complicated, that's all," Aeliana continued as she dazed out towards the garage. "Maybe there is something there. But for now, we're just close friends, okay?"

Crowe nodded again. "Got it."

Aelia and Crowe turned their attention to the waiter as he approached them with their food. Aelia smiled and thanked the gentleman as he walked back to the counter. _Good timing_.

They both sat and ate in silence before Aeliana's mind wandered to the envelope that Clarus handed her back at the Citadel before they departed. She took a break from her sandwich and set her napkin on the table. "You know, I think the better question is: what's inside that envelope that Clarus gave us to deliver to Cid?"

Crowe swallowed her spoonful of chili and shrugged. "Maybe it's just a friendly letter."

"If that were the case, I don't understand why he just didn't mail it?"

"You said yourself, Aelia. The King just wants his car serviced by a talented mechanic," Crowe glanced over to the garage and smirked. "Now, I can see why he wanted the Regalia to be touched up at the Hammerhead. I'm just surprised he didn't want to deliver his car himself to our _talented mechanic_."

Aelia narrowed her eyes. "You're two for two today, Crowe," she sneered.

"You know I'm just messing with you," Crowe laughed. "I'm as confused as you are, Aelia. But, our orders were that we take the Regalia here and hand that envelope to Cid. That's all we're allowed to know."

Aelia sighed. "... Would it be a bad idea if I opened it?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, young princess," Crowe smiled at her.

Aelia returned her smile. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

After lunch, the two young women made their way back to the garage to check on the Regalia. Aelia noticed from the corner of her eye a glistening shine coming from an item on display at the weaponry shop. She diverted her path and walked up to the truck full of armor and weapons, her gaze falling on two daggers. The curved blades were of silver and black, each with its own design, adorned with a golden handle. One of the blades were marked with lines on the black top as well as the handle, the design imitating stripes of a tiger. The other was etched with curves and circles that resembled calligraphy all throughout the top of the blade, curving towards the gold handle. _Beautiful..._

"You seem like a woman that knows exactly what she wants," the vendor grinned.

"May I see those?" Aelia asked as she pointed out the two daggers hanging on a rack inside one of the doors.

"The Kukris? Of course. Pardon, but I would've never placed you as a dagger-wielding woman," the vendor gave a low chuckle as he unhooked the daggers from the rack and gently handed them to Aelia. "Possibly gun-wielding, like my ex-wife."

Aelia ignored him and studied the kukris, holding each dagger by the golden handle and shining them against the sunlight. _They're perfect._

Crowe walked up beside her, whistling as she glanced at the weapons in Aelia's hands. "Those are beautiful."

Aelia turned to Crowe, her eyes lit up and hopeful. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Nyx? Of course."

Aeliana grinned and continued to examine the kukris, twisting and turning the daggers to look at every inch of detail the weapons had to offer.

"I take it these are for someone special?" the vendor asked after a moment.

"They're for a friend of mine. His birthday is coming up and I know he needs a new and better set," Aelia answered, her gaze still on the weapons resting in her soft hands.

"I didn't know Nyx needed an upgrade," Crowe crossed her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

"I noticed how his daggers were old and worn the night we-" Aelia stopped and darted her eyes to Crowe, who in turned raised both her eyebrows at the princess this time. "... Anyone could use a new set of weapons for their birthday, especially a glaive."

Crowe chuckled as she turned and placed a hand on Aeliana's shoulder. "He'll love it, Aelia." Aelia smiled and shifted her gaze back to the kukris as Crowe began to walk back towards the garage. "... _Because he loves you_." Aelia's head shot over to her companion, who was already a distance away from her before she could retort.

"... You're in luck. These are the only ones I have. They fetch a pretty price due to their rarity," the vendor spoke up, snapping Aeliana out of her stupor.

Aelia glance back at him and nodded. "Of course. I understand."

"However, given that this is for someone very special to you, I'll knock 10% off, only because I like you," he grinned.

Aelia beamed as she reached in her pocket for her wallet. "I appreciate that very much. Thank you!"

Aelia paid for the kukris and thanked the vendor once again before she turned and headed back to the garage, her smile never leaving her face. _Happy Birthday, Sir Ulric._

* * *

The Regalia was parked outside the garage, as Crowe and Cindy were conversing in front of the hood. Aelia walked up to the vehicle and placed the daggers gently on the clean, carpeted floor of the back seat. She took her jacket off and wrapped it around the kukris so that the weapons would not be damaged during their trip back home. "I take it the Regalia is done?" she asked Cindy, as she approached the young mechanic.

"Yes, ma'am! All done. She's a beaut! I hope this won't be the last time I get to see this old girl," Cindy replied as she placed one hand on the hood, caressing the metal covering.

"I'm sure it won't be," Crowe smirked. Aelia rolled her eyes. She walked towards the front passenger side of the vehicle and leaned in, opening the glove compartment to retrieve the envelope that Clarus had given her.

"Is Cid around? I have something for him from the King," Aelia stood up as she scanned the Hammerhead.

"I heard my name," an older, gray haired man appeared from the entrance of the garage and approached the three women, his hands clasped behind the back of his red jacket. He had a look of a slight disdain on his face as he glanced from Aelia to Crowe and back to Aelia. "… You must be the princess. Cindy told me you were here."

Aeliana slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm Aeliana. This is Crowe. We're here on behalf of King Regis—"

"Regis? He couldn't show up here himself?" Cid replied, annoyance in his voice.

Aelia swallowed. "Regrettably, no. My father sends his regards… and this," she walked up to Cid and handed him the envelope. "We were told to deliver this to you in addition to getting the Regalia tuned up. You are the only one that can review the materials inside, whatever that may be."

Cid stared at the envelope for a moment, then back at Aeliana. "That son of a bitch," Cid cursed under his breath. "He was supposed to be here and instead sends his daughter and her friend on a delivery run."

Aelia opened her mouth, taken aback by his outburst. "Mr. Sophiar, I apologize. My father regrets deeply that he is not able to be here."

"I'm sure he does," Cid replied as he placed the envelope in his pocket and sighed. "I'm sorry, princess. I'm not upset with you. It's your father I'm pissed with. I haven't seen the man in more than a decade and all I get are letters and not a single visit."

"I understand," Aelia placed a hand on his shoulder as she gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm just as perplexed by this as you are. But, I'm sure that if he could be here, he would."

Cid shook his head, but returned her gentle smile. "If it will make you feel any better, " Aelia continued, "When we return to Insomnia, Crowe will crash the Regalia into the palace walls so the King himself will have to pay you a special visit and get his car fixed again."

Cid chuckled. "That's all I ask, my lady," he grinned.

Aelia laughed and nodded as she retracted her hand. "We should head back to the Citadel before it gets too late," she called to Crowe. The glaive gave her a pointed look. "What?"

They paid for the repairs and said their goodbyes to Cid and Cindy, before exiting the Hammerhead onto the streets back to the Citadel.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you again everyone for all your support! See you on the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aeliana let out a long, quiet yawn as she walked through the busy streets of Insomnia. She and Crowe returned from the Hammerhead just a couple days earlier. Aelia remembered the look on Libertus' face as Crowe described their encounter with their talented mechanic. _Lady Aelia, if your father needs to do business there again, please tell him I volunteer._ She lightly shook her head and smirked to herself as she remembered his request. Aelia was still curious about the envelope to Cid and the reasoning for the out-of-city excursion, but decided to leave it alone… for now. _Father is just as stubborn as his children._

Aelia admitted to herself that she in fact had a fun time with the female glaive. Even though their trip to Leide was the only time that they had spent together, it was nice to have an adventure with someone that she could consider a friend.

 _You are of royal blood. Be wary of who you keep close._

Words of the King. Growing up, Aelia didn't have many friends. Many of the citizens saw her mainly as a princess; King Regis' only daughter. They even regarded her as the "Princess for the People," due to her kind nature and what seemed to be a sort of innocence that she portrayed. However, this was only a front. Aelia was often fighting her own battles. With the loss of her mother, Queen Aulea, when she was a little girl and the growing distance between her father, brother and herself continuing to be further apart, she felt alone. After Queen Aulea passed and Niflheim continued to terrorize the region, the King put up more defenses, especially when it came to his children. With these defenses came exile and seclusion to inside the Crown City for Aeliana and Noctis after his return from Tenebrae, until they were old enough to travel on their own, with protection. Trust was a concern for the Lucis Caelum family and it often became an issue when it came to outsiders. The friends that Aelia thought she had were no longer there. The only friend that didn't leave her side was Nyx.

 _Nyx…_ Aeliana thought back to her restless nights. Another night, another nightmare. The illusions have been happening more frequently now. When the dreams first began, they only occurred once a week, which then turned into a few times a week, and now almost every night. All the same, each more vivid than the last. _What if this is some sort of foretelling? Father, Noct, Nyx… Nightmares can be stopped… But prophecies…_

Aeliana kept walking towards her destination. She remembered back to a few nights ago when she and Nyx were at their hideout. The night that she confessed these tormenting dreams to him. _Aeliana… it's just a nightmare_. She remembered his touch as he wiped a tear away from her cheek and the look on his face of pure irrevocable concern. _If it's just a nightmare, then why did you look at me as if you didn't believe it either?_

She finally arrived at her destination. It was a tall, cemented apartment complex. Aelia walked to the side of the building and continued up a flight of stairs. She read the numbers on each door as she walked past. _No… not that one… not you either… I think it's this one._ She stopped in front of a dark gray door with a metal handle. Aelia held her breath as she raised her hand and knocked gently. Silence. _If I remember correctly, this should be it._ She knocked again, harder this time. She then heard a rustle on the other side of the door, followed by a low growl. After a moment, the heavy door opened. Aeliana parted her lips as her cheeks began to flush.

Nyx stood in the doorway in nothing more than his black sweatpants, leaving only the top half of his body bare. Aeliana stood silent as she couldn't help but examine every angle that defined his broad shoulders and chest. She slowly trailed her eyes down to his abs, following every line, every curve, every definition. _He has the body of an Astral…_

Nyx's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, as if the light from the outside was irritating his gaze. A look of irritation and grogginess shadowed his face as he took a moment to comprehend who was at the door. After the realization that it was none other than the princess of Lucis, his expression softened and turned into surprise. "Aelia?" he croaked.

Aelia blinked and diverted her eyes to Nyx's puzzled face. She cleared her throat and smiled bashfully at him. "I… I'm sorry. I-Is this a bad time? I'll come back later," she stuttered, her cheeks still warm.

"No, it's okay. Come in," Nyx replied as Aelia began to turn away. He stepped aside and eyed her questioningly. Aeliana let out a breath and walked inside his apartment as he slowly shut the door behind her.

It's been a long time since she's been here. Aelia has only visited his apartment a few times since they've known each other. Nyx seemed to always be at the Citadel, working and training as part of his position in the Kingsglaive or spending time with her in or near the palace when he wasn't bound by his duties. There wasn't a need or opportunity to stop by his abode, until now.

Aelia walked up to the desk in front of the window next to the entryway. She traced the edge with her fingers as she took in her surroundings. His apartment was simple. Nyx wasn't known to be a hoarder of knick knacks and various items. Materials didn't matter much to him. There were a few books and newspapers scattered on the table and an average sized television propped against the wall adjacent to the desk. His bed was near his closet door, a simple comforter lay disheveled on top of the mattress. _I can't believe I woke him up. He looks so tired too._

"Sorry for the mess," Nyx spoke. Aelia turned around to face him. He was leaning against the door, his arms behind his back and his head slightly forward. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is far cleaner than probably what my brother's room is like," she chuckled as she tilted her head a little to the side. Nyx smiled.

"Would you like any coffee?" he offered.

"Coffee sounds amazing."

Nyx gently pushed himself off the door as he took a few steps towards Aelia. He leaned in very closely next to her, turning slightly as his bare chest brushed against her arm, his breathing low and apparent by her ear. Aelia's eyes fluttered as she took in a long breath. _Stop it, Aeliana! Compose yourself._

Nyx gave her a curious look as he continued to grab his black t-shirt that was draped over the chair beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked, a faint hint of a smirk forming on his lips.

Aelia nodded as she bit her lip. "I'm fine." _Just dandy._ "Coffee?" she asked, desperately.

Nyx continued to study her as he lifted his shirt over his head and tugged it over his chest. "I'll be right back," he smiled. He turned and walked toward his small kitchen as he continued to pull his shirt over his body. Aelia sighed and closed her eyes. _Why does he have to wear such a form fitting shirt too?_

She turned back towards the desk and glanced over to the cork board leaning against the window. Clips of newspaper articles, photos, drawings and letters were posted on the board. Aeliana leaned in to get a better look at the array of items. "KING REGIS FORGES 'KINGSGLAIVE' IN THE ASHES OF GALAHD"… "NIFLHEIM ATTACK ON GALAHD: A SHOW OF FORCE?" Aeliana shook her head. _He keeps this up in remembrance of what those bastards did to his home. I'm so sorry, Nyx…_

She shifted her eyes to the colorful drawings of two children playing and a green monster with sharp teeth and wild hair. 'Nyx' was written below the drawing. She giggled. _Adorable._

She saw a letter next to the drawings, written by his sister for his birthday. A photo of his sister and his mother were pinned next to the letter, along with an older black and white photo of what appeared to be his family. _Now I see where he got his looks from. His mother and sister are beautiful. I wish I could've had the chance to meet them…_ Next to his family photos was a picture of him and Lib, with Libertus grinning ear to ear and Nyx with his crossed arms and trademark smirk.

Aeliana's gaze then landed on a single photo in the middle of the board. It was a picture of her and Nyx. Aelia brushed the tips of fingers against the picture as her eyes softened and a smile crept on her lips. _I remember that day…_ It was inside the great hall of the Citadel. Aelia wore a long, midnight chiffon dress that fell off her shoulders and outlined her slender figure. Her hair was up in an intricate braid, exposing her diamond chandelier necklace and teardrop earrings. A platinum, jewel studded crown nestled on top of her head and glistened in the photo. She was facing Nyx, who stood in front of the great doors. He was in his full Kingsglaive uniform, his arms folded behind his back. He was one of the glaives that volunteered to stand guard inside the great hall as the Princess of Lucis was being crowned on her 18th birthday. He promised her more than a few times that he wouldn't miss her big day. The glaive looked as though he was trying to hide his laughter as she beamed at him, her hand rested on his chest. Aeliana noticed how her eyes sparkled in the photo as she looked up at her closest and dearest friend. They both looked genuinely happy. _He's the only one that has consistently brought out that part of me._

"Here's your coffee, your majesty," Nyx announced, interrupting Aelia's thoughts. "Only the finest beans for our dear princess." He chuckled as Aelia took the mug from him. She rolled her eyes and returned his laughter.

"Thank you," she grinned. "I remember that day," Aelia nodded towards the picture of the two of them. "I didn't know that was captured on camera."

"There were cameras everywhere," Nyx slipped a hand inside his pants pocket as he took a sip of his coffee. "None of the citizens wanted to miss their princess going through her rite of passage. Prompto was actually the one who took that picture of us."

"Really?" Aelia raised her eyebrows.

"Why so surprised?"

"No, it's just… really good."

"His heart is gonna shatter when he finds out that you don't believe in his photography skills," Nyx smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Aelia argued. "We just look so… happy. You looked very serious then and I remember trying to make you laugh by making faces at you. Mission accomplished."

"I got an earful from Drautos afterwards, so thank you for that," he sneered as he took another sip.

"You're very welcome. It was worth it," Aeliana winked as she began to drink her coffee.

After a brief silence, Nyx placed his cup on the desk and leaned against the table, his hands gripping the edge. "… So, what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?" he asked, his blue eyes perked with curiosity.

"It's not that early," Aelia replied. "It's almost eight in the morning."

"That's early," Nyx said, matter-of-fact. He crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Especially after a long night shift."

"Not especially if you're waken by nightmares all night," Aelia muttered. Nyx softened as he looked at her with a hint of guilt in his eyes. Aelia smiled, apologetically. "It's your birthday today," she whispered. "Do you plan on sleeping all day?"

Nyx shrugged. "I'm not much for birthdays anymore. You know that."

"I know," she sighed. "But I hear that Lib, Crowe and Pelna are planning to take you out for dinner and drinks tonight, something small. I was invited… but unfortunately, I'm not able to attend because I have a meeting with the council."

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "You have a meeting with the council?"

"Yes," Aelia nodded. "I actually told father that I wanted to sit in."

"Why's that?"

"Sir Ulric, as a representative of the Kingdom of Lucis, it is my duty to keep up to date on political matters," she smirked. Nyx stared at her blankly, not buying it. "Fine, I wanted to sit in because of the nightmares I've been having."

"Aeliana…"

"Nyx, don't. You may not believe that this is more than just a nightmare, but I do. And I think sitting in on these meetings would help ease my mind a bit," she retorted. "If I wasn't kept in the dark by the members of the court, maybe these nightmares would have subsided a long time ago, but now-" Aelia paused as she closed her eyes and ran one hand through her soft, dark hair. "… Maybe you're right. Maybe these are just freak recurring nightmares and there's nothing to worry about. But what if they're not? I'm not going to take that chance. I'm not going to lose everyone I care about. Not father, not Noctis… not you."

Nyx studied his friend for a long moment. _Aelia, you don't have to worry about me._ "Your father is okay with this?" he asked, his face still overshadowed with concern.

"Yes," she slowly nodded. "It took some convincing. I didn't tell him about my dreams. All I told him was that I thought someone else from the Lucis bloodline should attend these meetings along with him. It should be Noctis, but it doesn't seem like he's ready to step in at this point, so I volunteered myself for him. He reluctantly agreed."

Nyx shook his head and let out a hard sigh. "Aeliana, you say people are keeping you in the dark, but that's exactly what you're doing to your father by not even telling him what's going on. I don't see how going to these meetings will do anything if you don't speak up and voice your concerns to the person that may have a way in helping you."

Aeliana narrowed her eyes and felt a heat surge from her chest and up to her cheeks. _Really? How can he tell me what to do when he won't even do the same?!_

"And how do you suggest he can help, Nyx?! If I told him, he may just send me away from here, thinking that he's _protecting me_ , when all he'd be doing is making it worse by shutting me out! Like you!" Aelia raised her voice as the piercing words flowed freely from her lips. "You want to talk about keeping people in the dark? You want to tell me to speak up and voice my concerns to the people that can help me, when you, _yourself,_ can't even do the same?! What about your sister?!"

Aeliana instantly regretted her words. She clasped a hand over her mouth as Nyx's body stiffened. He clenched his teeth and turned his gaze away from her, his glare resting on the photo of his mother and sister on the cork board. Aelia felt a sharp pain inside of her. _What have I done… I'm so sorry…_

After a long silence, Nyx closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "… You're right," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No," Aelia choked as she walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "That was very wrong of me. I'm just… exhausted. I'm tired of feeling like this, of feeling completely helpless. Please forgive me, I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes, you did," Nyx replied, as he placed a hand on top of hers. "And I get why. I appreciate that you haven't pushed me to talk. I won't push you in return."

"I just hope sometime, we will talk about it," Aelia whispered. "I just want to help you like you have always been helping me."

Nyx nodded. "Sometime. But right now, I'm more concerned about you."

Aelia felt his shoulders relax as she gave him a soft smile. "I know what I'm doing. I honestly believe that sitting in on these meetings, as boring as they might be, they may give me some answers, at least. If it doesn't, then we'll go from there."

"Together," Nyx returned her smile.

"Together," Aelia confirmed. "On a lighter subject, I came here and woke you from your morning nap to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can you meet me tonight? At our childhood hideout. Since I won't get to join in on the festivities this evening with you and the other glaives, I still would like to see you on your birthday," she plead.

"What time?" Nyx replied. _She's always up to something._

"How about nine? Or is that too late for you, old man?" she joked as she gave him a small wink.

Nyx shot her a playful glare. "Sounds good."

"Perfect!" Aelia exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "Nine o'clock. Don't be late. We're breaking and entering again!"

"Should I bring a ski mask?" Nyx smirked, giving a low chuckle.

Aelia lightly nudged his arm. "Quiet, Sir Ulric." She took one last long sip of her coffee and handed the empty mug to Nyx. "Thanks. I should probably get going. I'll see you tonight." She raised her head and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Nyx's eyes widened in surprise as Aelia walked towards the door and opened it. She looked back and gave him a sincere smile. "Happy Birthday, Nyx." With that, she gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I am very sorry for getting this out a lot later than expected. February was a busy month. As always, thank you for your encouraging words, follows and faves. I'm already working on the next update. Until the next time!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Silence overtook Aeliana's room as she sat in front of her vanity, readying herself for the council meeting that will be taking place soon. She opened her jewelry box and took out a pair of crystal earrings passed down from her mother when she was a little girl. She gently started to secure each earring one by one as she let out a deep, harsh sigh. She was nervous. What if she was right and these nightmares are prophecies of what is to come? If these meetings did give her the clues she was looking for, how would she put it to use? What could she do to save her kingdom if even the people that were close to her didn't believe her?

 _Nyx._ Aelia still felt a pain in her chest after what she foolishly said to him. She understood why he never talks about the tragic event with his sister. His situation is completely different from hers. She is trying to save her family from what may or may not even come, and yet he's lost all of his, due to the evils of the Niflheim empire. _If anyone could understand, it would be you._ _But you don't believe me._

Aelia glanced over to the two daggers sitting in a black decorative box on her bed. She wrapped each blade delicately with long, wide purple ribbons. Aelia stood up from her chair and made her way towards the box. She ran her fingers over the thick fabric that took the shape of each blade. Aelia felt her face start to warm as she thought back to the time when she purchased these daggers with Crowe:

 _"Do you think he'll like it?"_

 _"Nyx? He'll love it... Because he loves you."_

"... I love him too."

She closed her eyes, her whisper very faint. A single tear ran down her cheek. _Whatever it takes, I will do it. For hearth and home... for him._

Aeliana's eyes popped open as she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Aelia, it's me! Can I come in?" _Noctis._ Aelia shook her head as she wiped the tear away from her cheek.

"Yes!" She called out. The door slowly opened as Noctis stepped through with a small tin box in his hand. Aelia grinned and walked towards her brother as he shut her door. "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you, little brother," she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It's only been a few days," Noct chuckled as he hugged her back. "In any case, I missed you too."

Aelia pulled away and smiled as she cleared a strand of loose black hair away from his blue eyes with her fingers. "What brings you to my part of the Citadel?" she asked.

"Well, Ignis said you asked him to make a dessert for you and I offered to bring it over. Here's your Fluffy Shiva Cake," Noctis answered, handing her the tin box.

"Fluffy _Chiffon_ Cake," Aeliana giggled as she took the box from him. "And yes, I did ask him to make it for me. I don't trust my baking abilities. Not for something like this."

"You shouldn't trust it for anything. Remember the time when you almost burned down the Citadel because you were trying to bake cookies?" Noct smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I didn't almost burn down the Citadel!" Aelia gawked. "... I just _slightly_ set a fire in the kitchen. That's what you all get when you leave me unsupervised in front of an oven."

"... and the time you burnt a pot trying to boil water," he cackled.

"SHUT UP, LITTLE BROTHER!" Aelia shouted, not able to hide her laughter. "Fine, let's just say we all learned lessons back then. That's why I asked Ignis to help me today. It's Nyx's birthday and he loves this dessert."

Noctis smiled and nodded. "I see. Did you get him anything?" he asked curiously.

"I did." Aeliana gestured toward the black box on her bed. She placed the tin carton on her vanity as she followed Noctis towards Nyx's present. "They're a set of rare daggers. The weapons dealer said they were called the _Kukris_ ," Aelia explained as she took one of the cloaked blades and slowly unraveled it.

"I like the purple ribbon you wrapped it in," Noct replied as he watched her. "Isn't purple your favorite color?"

"Purple should be everyone's favorite color," Aelia murmured. "It calms the mind. It also signifies ambition and royalty—"

"Black is our royal color, Aelia," he interrupted.

"Yes, it is," Aelia responded as she carefully handed the dagger to Noct. "But sometimes, a little pop of color is needed in a dark world."

Noctis held the golden handle as he eyed the dagger, slowly twisting and turning the blade. He parted his lips slightly as he admired the sophisticated detail engraved on the weapon. "This is beautiful," he whispered in awe. "It's light, but still sturdy enough that it can cause some real damage."

"I'm glad you approve," Aelia smiled as she rested her hands on her hips. "I hope Nyx will feel the same way."

"He will love it, Aelia," Noct reassured as he returned the dagger to her. "How are you two, anyway?"

"... What do you mean?" Aelia raised an eyebrow as she wrapped the dagger in the ribbon once again.

"I mean, how are you two?" he repeated.

"... We're fine..." Aelia trailed, still not understanding her brother's question.

Noctis sat on her bed and watched as she delicately placed the dagger back in the decorative box. "Aelia, you know what I mean."

"Noctis, not you too," she groaned as she raised her head up to the ceiling, a gesture of annoyance.

"I'm just saying that if either of us deserves to be happy and can be with the one they want to be with... it's you," Noct replied. His expression turned serious as he continued to stare at his older sister.

Aelia dropped her head back down and turned to her brother. "What are you talking about? Both of us deserve to be happy."

Noct turned his eyes away and stared intently out the window across the room. Aelia's face softened as she gently sat next to her brother. "... Is this about Luna?" Aelia asked quietly. Noctis didn't respond.

"Noct, father is going to find a way to get her out of Niflheim's grasp," Aelia said as she placed a comforting hand on her brother's back. "I'm sure he will."

"And I guess we're all supposed to believe that," Noctis scoffed.

"I have faith," she replied, matter-of-fact.

"Well that's nice," Noctis shrugged off his sister's hand as he stood up and walked towards the window. "It's been 12 years. Where did having 'faith' get us?"

"Their forces are getting stronger, Noct. But so are we. It's just a matter of time. I believe in our father. He will get her back."

Noctis shook his head. "You weren't there, Aelia," he snarled. "You weren't there when he left Luna back at Tenebrae! _He just left her there_!"

"He was trying to save _you_!" Aeliana shot up. " _You_ , Noctis! _You_ are the future King! _You_ are the Chosen One! _You_ are his _only_ son! He was protecting _you_! Luna is a very smart girl. She knew all of this. That's why she let go... she was protecting you too."

Noctis didn't retaliate. He leaned against the window, keeping whatever he was thinking to himself. Aelia watched him silently for a long moment. "That's why you've been so distant all this time, isn't it?" she asked softly. "You blame father for this."

"No," Noct replied, his eyes still vested on the city from Aelia's window. "Father helped fuel the flame... but I'm the one that ignited it." He looked back at his sister. She noticed his eyes were glistening from the water that was forming.

"Noct..." Aelia whispered. She hastily walked up to her brother and placed a single hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. They held each other for a while before Aelia pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at him directly in his eyes. "You will be reunited with Luna. You will be happy. I promise."

Noctis stared back at his sister as he let out a quiet sigh. "The only thing you need to promise me, Aelia..." he responded as he rested both of his hands on hers, "... is that you make the choice to be happy. Be with someone that makes you happy. You don't know how lucky you are that they're right in front of you."

Aelia smiled. "You're right. They are right in front of me."

Noctis returned her smile, genuinely.

* * *

The members of the royal council congregated around the elongated table in the conference room inside the Citadel. They whispered among each other as they waited for the King to make his appearance at the head of the table. These members were the great minds of the Kingdom of Lucis, at least they were thought to be, often by themselves. Each member had their own distinct background, whether it was fighting in the front lines with the King long ago or disputing relevant matters internally. Whatever their background was, they had one common obligation: Protection of the Kingdom, especially from the forces of Niflheim.

Aeliana made her way to the great doors of the conference room. Her floor-length brocade vest flowed past her as she walked through the hallway. The deep black vest clasped in the middle, forming around her figure and exposing her black tapered pants and black boots that clicked on the tiled floor. Her hair was styled in a braided chignon, revealing the earrings that were gifted from her late mother. The short collar of her vest rose stiffly around her neck; her head held high as every step she took was a defiant statement. She looked confident. She looked like the true Princess of Lucis.

Aelia's serious expression turned into surprise as she saw her father outside the doors with Clarus, both waiting for her. Aelia walked up to the King and gave a gentle bow. "Father," she spoke. She looked at Clarus and nodded, giving him a small smile. Clarus nodded back, returning her expression. "Shall we?" she asked.

King Regis studied his daughter for a moment. "... Are you sure about this, Aeliana?" he responded.

"Yes," Aelia answered. "As your daughter and the princess of this Kingdom, I need to play a better part."

King Regis nodded. "Let us go then." The guards who stood at attention on either side of the great doors made their way towards the middle and opened them simultaneously.

King Regis stepped through first, followed by Clarus and Aeliana. The council members stood from their seats as they walked in, silence powering the room. They eyed Aelia as she made her way towards an open seat next to her father. She looked up and saw the captain of the Kingsglaive, Titus Drautos, smiling at her from behind her seat. She slowly made her way towards him as he held out his hand for her. "Your majesty," he gave a gentle bow of his head. Aelia reluctantly placed her hand in his. It was cold to the touch. For a reason unbeknownst to her, a shiver ran down her spine. _What is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" Aelia blurted.

Titus kept his smile. "His majesty and Clarus asked me to attend, due to some intel that has been brought to our attention. However, I see I wasn't the only invited," he answered. His voice was hoarse but gentle.

Aelia gave him a questionable look as he helped her with her seat. _There's something about him. He's always hard on Nyx, but yet Nyx admires him. Maybe these nightmares just make me think the worst of people._ Aelia thanked him and took to her seat.

"My daughter, Princess Aeliana, will be joining us this evening. I hope that is all right with all of you," King Regis spoke. His tone was clear and firm.

The council members nodded. All but one. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" The member challenged. "These are matters of politics. The future king, Prince Noctis, should be here."

Aelia looked towards the man that sat on her side of the table on the far end. "I assure you, sir, that I very well know that these are matters of politics. I am a representative of this kingdom, as well, and it is my responsibility to understand these affairs and treat them with the utmost importance," she retaliated. "I recognize that my brother, the crowned prince, will rule this kingdom one day. However, he will not be alone."

She felt her father's hand on her shoulder as she shifted her look towards him. "I trust in my daughter," he said as he stared directly at the council member, ending the conversation. Aelia smiled at her father as the man shook his head in defeat. "We need to move on to more important matters," he continued, nodding to Titus who stood tall next to Aelia.

"Thank you, sire," Titus started. "We have reliable intel that has lead us to believe that the imperial army of Niflheim is planning to attack our border lines."

The members all began to speak at once. Aelia's eyes widened.

"We have the wall!"

"Attack? Close to the Crown City?"

"Where did you get this information?"

"There is no possible way they can get through our barrier!"

"SILENCE!" Clarus bellowed. "Let us not lose our heads over this. We have been threatened by Niflheim far more than once. There were times where we wait and the threats do not come to pass." He turned to Titus. "Who provided you with this intel?"

Titus cleared his throat. "He chooses to remain anonymous."

"How are we to believe this if you will not even speak his name?" A female council member asked.

"Because he is working for the empire under duress. They captured him when they took over his village and his home. If I offer his name, I will not be able to guarantee his safety," Titus answered.

"How did he manage to give you this information?" King Regis questioned. "If he is working with the imperials, how could he be able to contact you so freely?"

"Letters, your majesty."

"Their forces are getting stronger and smarter. How do you know the letters were not intercepted somehow?" Aeliana spoke up, eyeing the captain of the glaive. "How do you know that this isn't a trap?"

"Because," he bowed his head towards the princess, "the village he came from that they invaded, was my village. I have known him for a very long time. Like myself, he is very cautious. He would not send me this information if he knew he would be found out."

"If what you say is true, when will they plan to attack?" Clarus asked, his voice stern.

"They will arrive at our southeastern border within a day's time," Titus responded blankly.

Whispers and arguments erupted again between the members. Titus continued. "If your majesty gives permission, I suggest dispatching the Kingsglaive to the border at dawn. My intel has also made us aware that they will be deploying beasts and deamons additionally to strike at our border."

 _Kingsglaive. Nyx..._ Aelia took a deep breath. King Regis nodded. "Of course. By all means necessary. We cannot take any chances of them infiltrating our boundary, even with the barrier." The King rested his elbows on the table as he clasped his hands together. "I have managed to hold this wall with Lucian power for several years. It can only continue to hold for so long."

"We will push them back, your majesty," Titus reassured. "We will protect this Kingdom. That is the reason why we were formed."

Aeliana didn't realize she was holding her breath. _Weakening of the wall. Niflheim attacking too close to home. Kingsglaive deploying. Nyx..._

Aeliana sat in silence as the council continued to deliberate. She wasn't focused on the conversation anymore. All she could think about was the thread of answers she sought out, intertwining her nightmares with reality.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Dawn._ A blend of purple and orange clouds blanketed the sky over Insomnia as the sun slowly began to rise in the distant horizon. A brisk breeze whistled in the air as Nyx closed his eyes and tipped his head back, welcoming the cold wind that brushed against his face. He sat at the foot rest behind the black armored van, the first vehicle of the convoy. Nyx listened as the rest of the Kingsglaive congregated outside the Citadel, the sounds of hoarse chatter and idling vans filling his ears as they waited to be taken to the border wall. They were to depart soon. Orders came directly from Titus to assemble outside the entrance of the Citadel at 0600 hours for travel. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen.

The crowned city was oddly quiet. The voices of the citizens that gave life to the city were decreased to whispers. _Maybe word already got around that we're being attacked._ Nyx dropped his head to the floor, eyes remained shut. He rested his forearms on his thighs as he clasped his hands together and let out a breath. He was tired. The Kingsglaive were formed to drive back the Niflheim forces. Each member shared the oath to protect the Kingdom of Lucis. Nyx loved the thrill of the adventure, to fight for the land that is now his home. However, he admitted he was exhausted. Each deployment seemed like never ending battles for peace. _They say the wall is impenetrable, so then why are we up in arms about this attack? We were trained for this, weren't we?_

"You ready?"

Nyx opened his eyes and lifted his head from his seated position. Libertus was standing over him, a slight smirk on his face. "Not gonna lie, I think it's about time we get out and kick some ass. We were starting to get rusty," Lib gave a hearty chuckle as he sat next to his friend.

"It's not like we haven't done this before," Nyx replied. His gaze remained forward toward the rest of the glaives. Lib sat back and followed his stare.

"Yeah, but this time it seems different, ya know? This time it's like…"

"Like we're the ones that are going to get our asses beat?" Crowe shook her head as she walked up to the two gentlemen. "Too bad for the Niffs, that's not going to happen."

"From what Titus says, we have the upper hand since we know exactly what they're going to do and when they're going to do it. No chance in hell we're going to let them win," Libertus grinned triumphantly.

"We've _won_ every one so far and we're still fighting," Nyx broke his silence.

The two friends eyed Nyx, confusion shadowing their faces. "What are you saying, Nyx?" Crowe asked, crossing her arms in front of her. "Are you done here?"

"Of course not," Nyx replied as his head shot up, staring into Crowe. "I'll fight on until my last breath. I made the same promise as the rest of you. I guess I just want what every person wants here."

"Well, that's why we're glaives," Libertus hollered. "We've earned the right to fight the fight cause we're the King's…"

"Knights," Crowe finished. Lib chuckled as he held his fist out to Crowe as she gently bumped it with hers. He then turned to Nyx and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked to be long purple sashes hanging from Nyx's right shoulder.

"That's new," he smirked. Nyx raised an eyebrow. "What's with the ribbons, Nyx? Finally figured out you needed something else to go with that horn you got there?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were so into fashion," Crowe laughed, sharing Libertus' sarcastic expression. "Or that purple's your favorite color."

"I think it goes great with my eyes," Nyx joked, giving a small chuckle. He tried to hide his smile, thinking back to the prior night, just a few hours before. The two remaining glaives smirked at each other, realizing that whatever they were thinking, they were probably right.

* * *

He was a few minutes late. His comrades tried to keep him out longer, insisting that one more drink wouldn't make or break his plans with the princess this evening. _If anything, it'll loosen your lips for when you finally get to plant one on the love of your life._ Nyx rolled his eyes at the memory of Libertus' drunken comment. He regretted telling them that he was meeting Aelia tonight. _Looks like I win the bet. You owe me dinner, Crowe._ Even Pelna joined in. Nyx sighed as he reached the metal door that lead to the roof. After tonight, he was sure more snide remarks were to follow, possibly during their departure to the outerlands of Lucis.

It was only a few hours before that the Kingsglaive were informed of Niflheim's attack on the border wall. They were to deploy in the early morning to the southeastern border and push back the imperial forces.

 _We were formed to protect this land. You are to give it your all. Should you choose to run, do it now and do not come back for you will be persecuted for treason. Remember, glaives: for hearth and for home._

Titus knew how to command his team. To win his respect, one had to earn it.

Nyx knew Aeliana wasn't too fond of the captain of the glaive. _Titus is a no-BS kind of person. He acts the way he does with us because weakness isn't an option in the field._ He told Aelia that he doesn't take anything that Titus does or says personally, but he knew she wouldn't really understand unless she was in his position.

Nyx opened the metal door and stepped out onto the roof of their childhood hideout. It was a cool night and uncharacteristically still. The only sounds that filled the air were that of hushed music coming from the street vendors in the glowing city.

Nyx rested his eyes on the feminine figure directly in front of him, sitting on the edge of the roof. She was staring out into the horizon as she did the first night they returned to this place; _their_ place. She had her official royal attire on: the brocade vest, her hair loose in her braided bun. Even staring at her from where he stood, she still managed to captivate him. _Here goes nothing._

Aelia heard footsteps behind her as she slowly turned around and flashed him a smile that made him almost lose his footing.

"I'm sorry," Nyx spoke as he made his way to where she was seated. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Aelia shook her head. "Not too long. Even so, I have this lovely view to keep me distracted," she grinned as she shifted her eyes back to the illuminated city. Nyx took a seat next to her and gazed at the scenery before him once again.

"How was your night with your friends?" Aeliana asked after a moment.

"It was fun," Nyx shrugged. "Had a few drinks."

"Oh?" Aelia laughed. "Should you be sitting this close off the edge, then?"

Nyx shook his head and gave her small chuckle. "I can handle myself, Lady Aelia."

Aeliana nodded. "Well, I'm happy that you found your way back here without any issues, Sir Ulric. Yet, a bit disappointed because now I have to share this with you." Aelia held out a small tin box to Nyx as he shot her a skeptical expression.

"What is this?" he asked as he slowly took the carton from his friend.

"Open it and find out," she smiled.

Nyx pulled on one of the ends of the sheer ribbon that was loosely wrapped around the carton. He opened the silver lid and grinned. _She remembered._

"Yes, I remembered," Aelia giggled, as if she read his mind. "And don't worry, I didn't make it. I did, however, put in a special request with Insomnia's master chef, Ignis, to whip this up for you."

"That's very kind of you," Nyx smiled. "I'd rather not get food poisoning on my birthday."

"You can't get food poisoning from a cake!" Aelia gaped. "I'm not _that_ bad of a cook."

"Remember when you almost burned-"

"NO, I DIDN'T!" Aelia shouted, a sarcastic grin creeping on her lips. "You and Noctis. I do something nice and you two want to bring up past incidents."

"I'm sorry," Nyx gave a hoarse chuckle as he set the box down at his side. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"... That's not the only thing you should appreciate," she winked. Nyx gave her a perplexed look. "Close your eyes, I'll be right back."

"Aelia…"

"Nyx, just do it. That's an order from your princess," she commanded.

Nyx knew he had no choice but to comply. _It's always best to humor her._ He heard her get up from her seat and walk a few steps away from him. After a few seconds, he heard her return and felt a heavier item placed on his lap. Nyx opened his eyes and stared at a black decorative box in front of him. He shifted his look to his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Aelia, you really didn't have-"

"Yes, I did," she interrupted. "Trust me."

Nyx sighed as he opened the black lid. Two items rested inside, wrapped in thick purple sashes. From the shape of the items, he could easily take a guess at what they were. "Aeliana…" he whispered, surprise in his voice.

"Go ahead. See how they feel," she encouraged, not able to hide her excitement. Nyx gently took one of the items from the box and slowly unraveled it. After a few seconds, his eyes widened as the ribbon finally revealed one of the silver daggers. _Beautiful._ Nyx gripped the golden handle, the silver blade shined in the moonlight as he examined every curve and detail. _I can't believe she did this._

"I got them from a weapons dealer in Leide when Crowe and I went on our little adventure to the Hammerhead," Aelia beamed as she noticed his glowing eyes. "He said they're called the _Kukris_. From what I saw the other night, you're well overdue for a replacement."

"Aelia…" He finally broke his silence. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to say.

"You're welcome," she laughed. "Happy Birthday, Hero."

Nyx couldn't hide his grin as he gently placed the dagger back inside the box. He took out the second item and began to unravel part two of his gift. The sash was smooth and soft, the contrast of the color apparent against the black box.

"... This may sound weird, but I chose that color because it reminded me of you," she said softly as she watched him open his gift.

"Isn't purple your favorite color?" Nyx replied.

 _He remembered._ "Yes, it is," Aelia nodded. "But I don't think you know why. It is supposed to signify courage, ambition and royalty. Traits that you have."

Nyx smirked. "Maybe. I'm not royalty though."

"Maybe not by blood, but you have the heart of one… and that's possibly a lot better than being one," she whispered. Nyx glanced at her. "Purple is supposed to calm the mind too. Maybe you can find a use for these ribbons somehow. I remember you mentioning to me a long time ago that sometimes you get… distracted… in training and in battle. I don't know if these will help or not, they're not magical…"

"-But they came from you, so in a way they kind of are," he smiled.

"You are so cheesy when you're slightly inebriated," she giggled. Nyx continued to unravel his gift.

"… Nyx, you never really told me what these distractions were. Are they about…" Aeliana trailed. She remembered the last time she brought up his sister. She didn't want to push him; she just wanted him to confide in her.

Nyx remained silent. After a moment, he let out a deep sigh. "… Yes." He paused for a second as he glanced at Aelia. Her eyes revealed a mix of concern and curiosity. Strangely, he found them encouraging. _I promised her we would talk, might as well make it now._

"You don't have to tell me more if you're not comfortable," Aelia shook her head.

"No, I'm ready," he gave her a sincere look as he shifted his gaze back to the daggers resting on his lap, one still partially wrapped in the purple ribbon. "I have these… flashbacks. It mostly happens when we're fighting, but for some reason, they've been happening more frequently now."

"What are they about?" Aelia questioned, her eyes still planted on her friend.

"... Selena," Nyx replied. "My sister."

 _Selena Ulric._ This was the first time that Nyx voiced her name in the years they have known each other.

"... Go on," she said softly, relieved he was finally opening up to her.

"Sometimes, I hear her screaming," Nyx continued, "she's calling out to me… just like she did the time when… she died." He stopped and let out a long breath.

Aelia placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Nyx," she whispered. "You were just a little kid. I'm sure you did everything you could."

Nyx shook his head. "The Niffs were dragging her and my mother away. Selena kept yelling my name. I ran after them, thinking I could somehow save them. My mother screamed, pleading with me to stop, but I kept running. I almost caught up to them until... I fell. Next to me was a cold, lifeless body. His eyes were still open, staring at me. I froze. I couldn't make it before your father, the King, picked me up and rushed us out of there."

Aelia felt her face warm, trying to hold back the tear threatening to studied him, feeling his body tense underneath her touch. His solemn expression made her regret her encouragement of this discussion. She imagined him as a small child, scared to death of the war around him. An innocent little boy who lost his family… and stared death in the face. _No child should have ever gone through what you have, Nyx…_

Aeliana sat silently, speechless. What could she say to make this go away? To make him not feel the guilt of losing everyone he loved?

"… I'm sorry," she swallowed. _Like that helps._

Nyx shook his head and gave her a soft, faint smile. "It's in the past. I owe your father a great debt… and you, Aelia."

Aelia's eyes widened. "Me? Why?"

Nyx chuckled. "You were my first friend here. For some reason, whenever I'm with you, these memories just stay memories. There's just something about you that's… special."

Nyx softened his expression as he eyed the princess, her cheeks turning crimson. "Aeliana," he continued, "do you remember the time when we first found this place?"

 _How could I forget?_ "Of course," she nodded. "We wanted to get away from the Citadel where we could have a quiet place to ourselves. Somewhere where no one could find us."

"Do you remember what I said to you that night?"

Aelia tilted her head to the side. "… That was a long time ago."

Nyx paused. He picked up the black box from his lap and placed it by his side. He slowly turned towards her as she began to look away sheepishly. Nyx gently placed a hand beneath her chin, turning her gaze toward his. He leaned in slightly, taking a moment to look into her curious blue eyes. "I said that no matter what, _I will always protect you_."

Aeliana parted her lips, but only silence escaped. Nyx leaned in further, his face inches from the blushing princess. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, inviting.

 _... Wait._

Their lips were only centimeters apart, until Nyx felt the soft touch of her forehead with his. He hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Nyx, you don't know how long I wanted this," Aelia whispered, "… but not like this." Aelia felt a small pain in her chest as he gave her a confused look.

"I appreciate you finally opening up to me about your past," she continued. "All I wanted ever since we were kids... was this. _Was you_. But you had a few drinks and you're not in the right state of mind right now."

"Aeliana, I'm fi-" Nyx stopped as she placed a gentle hand on his lips.

"We waited this long already. What's another day?" she said softly.

After a short moment, Nyx took a breath and returned to his position beside her. _I hate you, Libertus._ "Okay," he replied, giving her a false smile.

"Besides, it gives you something to look forward to when you come back," Aelia reassured. "Which you better come back." _Maybe this will somehow help change fate._

Nyx nodded. "I promise. Now that I know I have a gift waiting for me." This time, his smile was genuine.

* * *

"GLAIVES! ASSEMBLE!" Titus commanded. His bellow knocked Nyx out of his memories of last night. The glaives lined up outside the Citadel, facing their captain who stood at attention in front of the steps towards the entrance.

King Regis stood atop the steps, Clarus to his left and Noctis to his right, followed by Aeliana. She folded her arms in front of her as King Regis slowly made his way down the stairs to Titus, with Clarus beside him.

Aeliana couldn't hide the look of concern that shadowed her face. Noctis noticed and gently nudged her arm. Aelia turned towards her brother as he gave her a small smile.

"Be careful, all of you," King Regis spoke as he stood in front of Titus. He addressed the glaives with a look of sincere gratitude. "The fate of this Kingdom not only lies in the hands of the Kings of Lucis, but it is now in all of yours."

"For hearth and for home, your majesty," Titus replied as he gently leaned forward and bowed. The rest of the glaives followed suit.

The royal family nodded simultaneously at the members of the Kingsglaive. Aelia rested her eyes on Nyx, who in turn, locked his with hers. He did his best to hide his stare, as to not draw attention.

Titus turned around towards his team. "MOVE OUT!" He ordered. After one last secret glance at the princess, Nyx stepped into his designated van and shut the door.

 _You better keep your promise, Hero._ Aeliana watched as the convoy departed from the Citadel. _You better come back to me._

* * *

 _Author's Note: I am deeply sorry for the long hiatus. I haven't given up on this story and there is still more to come. Thank you to all of you for your encouraging follows, favorites and words. I will try not to keep you waiting as long! See you on the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Go easy on the magic, Hero! You have people waiting for you back home!"

"I'm worth the wait!"

 _ _Cocky bastard.__ Pelna smirked as he watched his friend and teammate disappear into the dust cloud, towards the sea of monsters. "Show off," he muttered. _B _e careful, Hero.__ Just as Titus stated, the imperial forces of Niflheim attacked. This time, they brought backup.

Rockets flared, shots fired and vulturous creatures surged through the plains, mercilessly attacking every glaive along their path. Each glaive continued to warp and slash their way over the border wall, separating the peace of the Kingdom of Lucis and the dangerous battle of blood and power against the Niffs.

"We're not going to last much longer... CROWE!" Libertus growled, snapping Pelna out of this thoughts. He looked up towards the cliff where the mages perched, their hands in the air, focused.

"Just... a little more..." Crowe croaked. Dark clouds of debris and smoke formed in the orange sky, draping over the vast battlefield. "C'mon... c'mon..." The charcoal gusts began to morph into a cyclone, howling as it began to grow larger and more treacherous by the second. Lightning spears and fiery flames intertwined, bursting and striking through the chasm of the twister. "YES!" Crowe exclaimed, forcing her hood back. The tornado touched down, twisting with the flames and sparks of light, scourging through the plains.

The sun began to lower in the horizon.

"ALL GLAIVES FALL BACK!" Luche ordered. "REPEAT. ALL GLAIVES FALL BACK!" For some, it was too late. The fearsome tornado swept up everything and everyone within meters of its deadly path. Monsters shrieked and soldiers cried out as they were sucked into the deep abyss of the cyclone. Libertus and Nyx took cover behind destroyed structures of what was part of the border wall as the tornado continued on its path of destruction.

The Kingsglaive heaved heavy breaths as they tried to recover themselves from the bloodshed that occurred on the battlefield. Nyx glanced down at his gloved hand, gripping tightly on the dagger given to him by the person he promised to protect. __You better come back.__ Her words echoed through his head.

Moments passed as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

Within the twilight, a screech from a distance soared through the air. Crowe shifted her gaze to the direction of the pitch. Nyx released himself from the protection of the skeletal structure and followed suit, his eyes searching through the smoke and debris. Libertus raised himself from the ground and looked up towards the dark sky. The glaives froze.

Through the dust clouds came a massive creature, pulled over the land by magitek engines. "RELEASE THE DAEMON!"

The howling screech continued on as it was carried over the plains towards the border wall. Flames formed inside its mouth as the daemon was forcefully released onto the battlefield. Its various eyes glowed red as it trudged through the tornado, sucking in the debris and energy that the storm emitted.

 _ _DAMNIT!__ Crowe dropped to her knees and solemnly gazed towards the daemon as it charged towards the wall, against the twister. The tornado disappeared. __You have to be kidding me...__

The daemon's eyes continued to glow as it leaned forward, releasing a deep growl. Its back opened and separated, revealing two fiery orbs. The illuminated spheres burst as multiple missiles shot through the smoke, touched down and exploded on the plains, each missile inching towards the wall.

"We can't take down the daemon. I'm ordering a full retreat! Get back here alive! That's an order! For hearth and home!" Titus commanded. The glaives followed order and began to retreat.

The daemon continued on with its special attack, missiles bursting through its back, massively destroying everything they touch. The glaives continued to retreat, doing their best to dodge the boulders and debris encircling everywhere around them. Libertus stumbled and fell back. One missile whistled and exploded on the structure above him. Multiple rocks and boulders launched off. Libertus' eyes widened as one of the massive stones fell from above him, rolled and crushed his left leg beneath the solid rock. Libertus cried out in pain as he struggled to release himself from the large boulder to no avail.

" _ _All units fall back to the extraction point. Support is inbound.__ "

Libertus continued to try and push himself out. It was no use. He was trapped beneath the heavy boulder as other glaives continued to retreat. He released a loud cry. __C'mon!__

Nyx turned around as he heard Libertus' vociferation. He took cover behind one of the walls, glancing back as he saw his close friend struggling to free himself.

"Nyx! We have to get out of here!" Luche shouted. Nyx didn't appear to be listening as he continued to look back at Libertus. Luche grabbed his comrade by the collar and eyed him intently. "Nyx! We have orders!"

Nyx closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. ... __HELP! NYX!__ "... Argh, that idiot!" The Hero released himself from Luche's grasp and warped through the dust clouds towards his trapped friend.

Luche shook his head and continued to retreat to the extraction point. He took one last look towards Nyx and Libertus as he heard a thunderous growl from behind him. All he could see was the penetrating eyes of Cerberus, hungrily charging towards his teammates. __You both are idiots.__

* * *

"... HELP! NYX!" Aeliana shot forward, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. She took multiple deep breaths, in and out, as she slowly came to realize that she was in the safe confinement of her bedroom. Her shoulders fell after she took one last breath and shifted her gaze to the glowing moon outside of her window. Silence. Aelia pulled back her blanket and lifted herself out of her warm bed.

She slowly made her way towards her tall window, the moon casting her dark shadow on the tiled floor. She wrapped one arm tightly over her waist and softly placed her free hand over the cold glass of the window pane as she gazed over the illuminated city. __I wonder if they're back yet. He promised he'd come back...__

Aeliana closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the icy glass. __Don't break your promise, Hero...__ A single tear streamed down her face and landed near her bare feet. The nightmares continued and she felt helpless. Right now, the glaives are risking every one of their lives at the border wall, just to keep the peace inside the kingdom. __Niflheim is growing stronger and the Wall is getting weaker.__ __Father is getting weaker.__

Aelia lifted her head and continued to gaze at the sleepless city. __What am I supposed to do?__ ** _ ** _What can I do?_**_** __The men in our bloodline, the Kings of Lucis... they are the ones who can naturally wield this magic... and yet why am__ ** _ ** _I_**_** _ _the one having these nightmares__?

Aelia turned around and stepped towards her nightstand, lifting a photo of her brother and herself, taken just days after Noctis' 18th birthday. She traced the photo with her fingertips and took a deep breath.

~.~.~.~

 _ _"Noctis is the future King of this realm. With that being said, I will need your help, Aeliana."__

 _ _"Of course, Father."__

 _ _"I will need you to guide him... For when he takes the throne is when my time will pass and I will no longer be here."__

 _ _"Leave it to you to be very cryptic, Father."__

 _ _King Regis chuckled as he glanced at his daughter sitting in the decorative chair next to him. He placed a soft hand on top of Aelia's and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You and I both know that Noctis needs you."__

 _ _"Noctis needs Ignis."__

 _ _"And poor Ignis is working himself to the grave keeping your brother in line."__

 _ _Aelia giggled. Noctis was crowned on this special day, his 18__ _ _th__ _ _birthday. The citizens of Insomnia celebrated in the Great Hall, cheering and strangely congratulating the young prince on his rite of passage.__ Knowing my little brother, he's hating every minute of this. _ _She was right.__

 _ _Noctis faked his smiles as he stood beside Ignis and Gladio in the corner of the bright ball room. Prompto cheerfully roamed about as he was officially tasked to take memorable photos of his friend's special celebration. Aelia smirked and shook her head. King Regis cleared his throat.__

 _ _"I do mean it, Aeliana. Noctis looks up to you. To be quite honest, out of the two of you, I could rest easy knowing you were to take my place-"__

 _ _"-Father-"__

 _ _"-However," he raised his hand, "unfortunately that is not the case. The Lucian bloodline has been blessed with this magic... this power. Soon, Noctis will be blessed with it as well."__

 _ _"... Soon?"__

 _ _King Regis didn't answer. His hand remained on Aelia's. Silence ensued between the two of them as they watched the people of Insomnia celebrating their prince's big day.__

 _ _"... Father," Aelia broke their silence. "I hardly call this magic a 'blessing.' Look at what it's doing to you. I can only imagine what it will do to Noctis."__

 _ _"The power of the Crystal is protecting this Kingdom, Aeliana."__

 _ _"Even so, is it worth it? Father, I'm not stupid. You're dying." Aelia retracted her hand and studiously stared at the King.__

 _ _Her father gave another chuckle as Aeliana raised a slender eyebrow. After a moment, his expression grew serious as he turned back to his perplexed daughter. "Enough of that. I just need you to promise me, Aeliana, that you will be there for Noctis. He will need you."__

 _ _"I don't know what for. I don't have that so called 'blessing.' Noctis can protect himself."__

 _ _"You would be surprised," King Regis replied as he turned back towards the crowd. "Your mother was."__

 _ _Aelia shot a look over to her father. "What-"__

 _ _"Excuse me, daughter," King Regis interrupted as he slowly raised himself up from his throne. "I need to speak with Cor before it gets too late. You should go and converse with our guests. They love their princess as much as they do their King, if not more." With that, he made his way toward the crowd and disappeared.__

~.~.~.~

To this day, Aeliana still had no clear understanding of what her father meant. __Only Kings are blessed with the power to wield the Crystal's magic... right?__ She shook her head and brushed off the thought, as she did that night.

Aelia gently set the photo back down on her nightstand and glanced at her clock. The neon red numbers glared at her, reading 6:17 a.m. __There's no use in going back to bed now.__ Aelia walked towards her closet and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a long gray sweater. _ _They should be back by now... I hope. I need to see him.__

Aeliana quickly got dressed and exited her bedroom, heading down the long hallway towards the entry of the Citadel. She made her way up to one of the guards stationed by the entryway and gave him a gentle smile. The guard bowed his head.

"... Do you happen to know if the Kingsglaive have returned yet?" She asked softly, as though she did not want anyone to hear her question, even when the hallway seemed vacant of any life except that of the guards.

"I have not been aware that they have, your majesty," the guard replied.

"I see... thank you," Aelia nodded as she started to walk past him towards the exit.

"Lady Aeliana... pardon, but you should not be going out there alone," the guard called after her as she turned her head around. "It is very late."

"Actually, __it is__ __very early__ ," she winked. "I'm not heading too far from here. I just need some fresh air. The sun is coming up soon. I'll be back." After giving him a reassuring smile, Aelia walked out of the great doors and entered the city.

The guard continued to stand at attention, watching as the princess disappeared from his sight. __I'm fired.__

* * *

Aeliana released a deep breath as she stood in front of the familiar dark gray door once again. She raised her hand to knock, but quickly remembered that they had not returned to Insomnia as of yet. Aelia stepped back and contemplated.

~.~.~.~

 _ _"Here." Nyx dropped a small silver key in her hand.__

 _ _"What's this for?" Aelia gave him a questionable look.__

 _ _"If I'm not here and if you need another place to escape..."__

 _ _Aelia blinked and widened her eyes. "Are you sure?"__

 _ _Nyx gave a low chuckle. "Even if I wasn't, from what you showed me the past few nights, I wouldn't put it past you to break my lock and barge in anyway. At least this way, I wouldn't have to pay for my locks to be replaced."__

 _ _Aelia laughed, her eyes shimmered as she linked her arm with her close friend's and rested her head on his stiffened shoulder. "... Thank you."__

 _ _Nyx smiled and leaned his head on top of hers as they continued to gaze out into the horizon from their childhood hideout.__

~.~.~.~

... __Well, he did give me permission.__ She opened her hand and stared at the small silver key that unlocked Nyx's apartment. Aelia slowly inserted the key inside the lock, turned and opened the door.

Darkness. Aeliana felt around the side of the wall near the doorway for the light switch and flicked it on. Everything looked the same as when she was here last. She placed the silver key on top of the table next to her and closed the door. Aelia made her way towards the window, the area where his bulletin board rested. The same pictures and artwork were pinned to the board. She looked over to the letter from his sister and remembered what he told her the night before he left.

 _ _Selena. My sister. Sometimes I hear her screaming. She's calling out to me... just like she did the time when... she died.__

Aeliana shivered. __He finally told me his secret and all I did was say "I'm sorry."__ __Father wants me to help Noctis, but I can't even help Nyx__. She shifted her gaze to the photo of the two of them in the middle of the board. __I couldn't do anything to help him, nonetheless help my own family.__ __I feel so... useless.__

Aeliana felt her eyes start to water as she lifted her head towards the ceiling. __These nightmares...__ ** _ ** _are prophecies_**_** _ _. Whether or not anyone believes me, I know they are. They have to be. What am I going to do?__

The door handle behind the princess slowly turned. Aeliana jerked around, startled. The heavy gray door opened, revealing an exhausted Nyx Ulric. His expression softened into surprise as he saw the princess standing in the middle of his apartment, her eyes glistening as they met with his. "... Aelia?"

"Nyx..." Aeliana whispered, releasing a few tears trickling down her warm red cheeks.

"Aeliana, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Nyx quickly shut the door, worried.

"Nyx..." Within seconds, Aeliana rushed towards her concerned friend. The distraught princess wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on as tight as she possible could. After a short moment, Nyx relaxed and gently snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. He ran his hand softly through her midnight hair and down her back, pulling her even closer to him. "Aelia, tell me what happened."

Aeliana didn't answer as she buried her head in his chest as the tears continued to flow freely down her rosy cheeks. Nyx didn't ask again.

 _ _What am I going to do...__

 _ _I need you to help me know what to do.  
__

The sun slowly rose over the Crown City as the princess and the glaive remained in the comfort each others embrace for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I apologize again for the long break. I needed to tend to some personal matters. I do admit that this chapter is a bit short after such a hiatus, but I did want to get it out to all of you to ensure you guys I'm still working on this story :). The next chapter is in process. Until next time!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _He looks so peaceful._ Aeliana couldn't help but stare at Nyx's tranquil face as he slept soundly beside her. She didn't feel ready to return to the Citadel. She didn't want to be alone. Not after last night.

They spent the last night sleeping side by side on his bed, facing each other on top of the covers. Nyx was still partly in his uniform, only his undershirt and utility pants remained. She watched as his lips slightly parted as he steadily breathe in and out, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Aelia propped herself on one arm as she continued to examine him, as if it were the last time she would see him like this. She cherished this moment and felt slightly embarrassed at the same time. This was the first time she had ever been in his bed. She never thought that would ever happen. Of course there were times where she was curious of what it would be like… under different circumstances.

She remembered back to last night and felt her cheeks turn. She felt foolish. _I'm sure he's sick of seeing me cry._ She knew he would be exhausted from the fight against the Niffs. She knew there wasn't anything he could do for her and yet here she was. What was the point of her being here?

Aelia gently placed her fingertips in Nyx's slicked back hair and slowly ran her fingers through, landing her palm softly over his stubbly cheek, lightly enough to not disturb him. She knew the reason why she was here.

 _Be with the person that makes you happy._ Aelia smiled as she thought back to Noctis' words. _You don't know how lucky you are that they are right in front of you._

" _..._ You make me happy."

Aeliana noticed his lips twitched into a smile as soon as she whispered those sweet four words. She blushed. "… Nyx, you're awake?" she asked softly.

"I've been awake for awhile," he replied as he fluttered his eyes open. Aelia's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she gasped.

"Because that means we have to get up," Nyx smirked as he placed his hand on top of hers resting on his cheek, "and you'll tell me you'll have to go… and that's the very last thing I want."

"You're very sneaky," Aeliana grinned shyly.

"You're the one who broke into my apartment."

"You GAVE me a key!"

Nyx chuckled as Aelia retracted her hand and slowly sat up in his bed, resting her back against the wall. Nyx lifted himself on one arm, holding his head in his hand. He looked up at her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. He watched as she pulled her knees close to her and exhaled a deep sigh. Nyx waited until she would say something, but after waiting for a few moments, he decided to finally break the silence.

"... So are you going to tell me what happened?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"Last night."

Aeliana opened her eyes and dazed at the ceiling. "… It's nothing."

"Bullshit."

"What?" Aelia shot back, glaring at him.

"You know what," Nyx retorted, as he raised himself on his arm slightly higher. "You don't just come to me crying and thinking I'm going to let this go."

"Nyx, I told you but you don't believe me so what's the point?" she growled.

"Did I say I never believed you?"

"You told me that my nightmares are just nightmares. That they'll go away. But guess what? It's been weeks and every night, it's the same nightmare!" Aelia pulled her legs up to her chest. "Nyx, I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe there's nothing I can do but just sit back and let these dreams unfold…"

Nyx softened his look as he reached out and held her shaky hand, caressing the back with his thumb. "Aelia-"

"-I came here because I was worried about you," she interrupted. Nyx closed his mouth and let her continue. "When Titus told me about the Niffs attacking our wall… when father told me he was growing weaker… when it was announced that you and the other glaives would be dispatched, I panicked. I know this is what you guys do. You guys fight to protect the peace in the Kingdom, but what if after all of these years of bloodshed, it's finally catching up to us? What if after all this time… all of these battles were for nothing?"

Nyx kept his silence. "My nightmares involve losing my father, my brother… and you. My father is _dying_ , Nyx. The power from the Ring of Lucii, the strength from the Crystal is slowly taking his life. My brother, once he becomes King, he'll be in the exact same place. And you…" Aelia glanced down at her hand intertwined with Nyx's. "How many more battles can you fight and guarantee you'll win or at least return alive?"

"That's the thing, Aelia. Nothing is guaranteed. You do the best you can. Your father is a great King and by maintaining the Wall, he's protected our home for so long. Noctis will do the same." He sat up next to her. "As for me, I thought you had enough faith in my mighty strength that I can take care of myself out there and come home to you." He smirked.

 _Come home to me?_ Aelia shot him a perplexed look as he gave a low chuckle. "Aelia, even if I did believe you, which I'm not saying that I don't, have you considered these nightmares you're having as a gift?"

"That's stupid."

"Why?"

"Because only the men in the Lucis bloodline are 'blessed' with the power from the Crystal."

"Yeah, maybe," Nyx replied as he furrowed his brow. "... But did you ever think that there's more power out there than the ones contained in the Crystal?"

"That's impossible."

"Then it's impossible your nightmares are reality."

Aelia twitched her head toward her inquisitive friend and gaped. He shook his head. "I'm just saying," he continued. "If you believe your dreams are some sort of prophecies, then you must believe that either, one, there is magic beyond that of the Ring of Lucii and the Crystal or two, maybe the men in your family aren't the only ones who can draw power from that rock."

Aeliana relaxed her shoulders as she tried to lean back further against the wall, Nyx's words sinking into her mind. _Is that even possible?_

" _You would be surprised. Your mother was."_

Is that what her father meant? If the men in the Lucis bloodline, the Kings of Lucis, were the only ones who can wield the Ring and possess the power, then why do these dreams seem more than just dreams? Could there be some truth in Nyx's words? _Do I even want to know? That's absurd and ridiculous… isn't it?_

"Food for thought," Nyx smiled.

"I'm not starving," Aelia laughed. "But for you, I'll entertain the idea to some extent."

Nyx shrugged. He glanced over to his alarm clock and growled.

"What?" Aeliana blinked.

"I need to report to Titus. I'm getting reassigned," he sighed.

"What? Why?"

"Because Libertus is an idiot."

Aelia tilted her head and shot him a questionable look. Nyx shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later. I do have to go though," Nyx answered, a hint of disappointment in his tone. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course. Thank you for being my hero again, Sir Ulric," Aeliana gave him a reassuring smile. She slowly removed herself from his bed and headed to where her black boots rested near the table by the doorway. "Let me know what happens. I'm sorry I kinda let myself in and took over your night."

"I did give you a key," he replied, returning her smile. "Use it whenever you want."

Aelia nodded as she turned and opened the gray door leading outside.

"Aeliana."

She turned around as Nyx got up from his bed, walked up to her and stopped. He took one step closer and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head just inches away from hers. Aelia closed her eyes as she took in his scent, his forehead gently touching hers. "I forgot to tell you," he whispered, "… you make me happy too."

She smiled, her cheeks turning crimson.

* * *

Aelia was disappointed to find out that Nyx was no longer assigned to train her in the mornings on her scheduled days in the training room. Instead, Crowe was chosen to substitute in. She was confused by this, as her father specifically chose Nyx to help her learn combative skills in case she would need to physically defend herself. With the threat of Niflheim hitting even closer to home as they ever had before, she figured that this was the most crucial time for her to get stronger.

Aeliana didn't doubt that Crowe was a skilled mage and gifted in what she does for the glaive. She was more than qualified to take his place. However, with the strength of her dreams growing more powerful, she felt the need to spend more time with the people she cared about the most. Unfortunately, since Nyx's reassignment, she has barely seen him around the Citadel and has hardly had a chance to speak with him since they were last together in his apartment.

"Aelia!"

Aeliana snapped back to the present as she was jerked to the ground by Crowe, slamming her back against the stiff black mat underneath her. Aelia growled as Crowe sprawled on top of her, her forearm against Aeliana's chest, applying a small amount of pressure as the princess winced. "I WASN'T READY!" Aelia sneered.

"I know," Crowe smirked. "You make it too easy." Crowe quickly removed herself from on top of the princess and stood above her, reaching down to offer a helping hand to the irritated royal. Aelia's glare remained.

"You were wide open, allowing me to warp in front you, catch you by surprise and knock you down," Crowe explained, her hand remained outreached. "If this were reality, I could have quickly taken you out."

"If this were reality, I could have your head for knocking my ass to the ground!" Aelia scoffed.

"You're not going to have anyone's head if yours gets taken because it wasn't in the game, Your Majesty," Crowe snickered.

Aeliana huffed and rolled her eyes as she raised herself from the floor, refusing Crowe's outstretched hand. Crowe crossed her arms in front of her and curiously eyed the princess. Aeliana shot her a pointed look. "What?" she hissed.

"Is everything okay, Aelia?" Crowe questioned.

"Fine."

"You just seem very irritated this morning. Do you even want to be here?"

Aeliana softened her expression and exhaled deeply. "Yes, I'm sorry. It's nothing to do with you. I just have a lot on my mind."

Crowe nodded. "I see. Is it about you-know-who?" she winked.

"Yes and no," Aelia answered. "Don't get me wrong as I understand that you're here to help me since Nyx can't. I just… wish he was here. That's all."

"Do you know where he is?"

Aelia shrugged. "I haven't seen him around the Citadel lately. All I know is that he was reassigned by Titus. Where and why is a mystery."

"You haven't talked to him at all, I'm guessing?" Crowe sighed. The princess shook her head.

"Not recently. I've texted him a few times, but haven't received much of a response. I'm assuming Titus has him busy. I just find it pretty odd and a bit annoying since the other night-" Aelia flushed as Crowe tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "-Never mind."

"Well, if I tell you, you didn't hear it from me, got it?" Crowe stated, her face stern. Aelia nodded, urging her to proceed. "He's been reassigned to guard duty because he decided to live up to his nickname and save Libertus' ass."

"What? He's being reprimanded for that? Why the hell would he be punished for helping his comrade?" Aeliana fumed.

"Things were getting bad out there, Aelia. We thought we had it, but we didn't…" Crowe hesitated. _Damnit. I promised him I wouldn't tell her…_

"What are you talking about?" Aelia interrogated, her tone drenched with concern. "What happened?"

Crowe turned her head to the side and remained silent. "You can't just say things like that and not tell me the whole damn story! What happened?!" she growled.

"I promised I would leave it to him to tell you," Crowe whispered.

"He's not here and you already started this. Tell me what happened with the Niffs," Aelia demanded. She became more furious as the glaive turned around and started to walk away. "CROWE!"

Crowe remained silent. "TELL ME!" Aeliana repeated. Nothing. The mage kept walking. The princess felt her blood begin to boil. She was heated. _What the hell is going on?!_

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Aeliana shouted once again. Silence.

Aelia seethed as she tightly clenched her fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. Her anger grew with every second Crowe that did not say a word. Aeliana let out low snarl. _ENOUGH!_

Instantaneously, Aeliana rapidly appeared directly in front of the glaive. Crowe stopped at her tracks as Aeliana swiftly crouched down to her knees and swung her right leg beneath the glaive, causing her to lose her balance. Crowe cried out as she hit her back against the cold floor. She widened her eyes as the princess briskly appeared above her. Aelia pressed her hand against the glaive's chest as Crowe gritted her teeth, feeling her chest start to slightly burn. She noticed Aelia's piercing eyes change to an amber hue from her normal blue. _What the…_

" _You will answer me,"_ she hissed.

"What has gotten into you?! How did you…" Crowe croaked. "Calm down, Your Majesty!"

Aeliana didn't respond, her hand remained pressed above Crowe's chest. "You need to calm down." Crowe repeated. She grabbed Aeliana's hand to try and snap her back to reality. However, the princess' eyes still pierced straight through her. _I'm sorry for this..._ With her free hand, Crowe placed it on top of Aelia's chest and gently exerted a small light of energy, strong enough to push the princess off of her. Aeliana flew back and crashed against the black mat on the tiled floor, meters from where the glaive laid, stunned.

Crowe slowly stood up straight. She waited as the princess reluctantly sat up and held her head in one hand, holding herself up with the other. _How did she…_

Aelia looked up at a bewildered Crowe as she breathe heavily in and out. Crowe noticed that her eyes had turned back to their natural blue hue. The two remained silent, long enough for Aelia to finally catch her breath.

"... I'm sorry. I-I don't know how that happened," Aeliana spoke, breaking the deafening silence. "Did I just…?"

Crowe slowly nodded. "You warped…" she replied, faintly.

"That's not possible. Maybe you were just seeing things…"

"Aelia… you _warped_. Your eyes even changed color!"

Aelia shook her head. _No… that's completely impossible._

"Aelia-"

"Crowe, that didn't happen, okay?"

"Your Majesty, you _warped._ Why didn't you tell me that your father loaned you some power?"

"Because he didn't…" Aeliana muttered. She was still in shock as she gazed at the wall behind where Crowe stood.

"Yes, he did. Otherwise you couldn't have-" Crowe stopped as Aelia shot her a frightened look. "-Or could you have-"

"Let's just drop it. It was probably a freak accident and it won't happen again." Aeliana raised her hands as she stood up and stepped towards the dumbfounded glaive. "You changed the subject. Crowe, please tell me what happened while you guys were out there. Why was Nyx reassigned for saving his friend?"

Crowe blinked and raised her eyebrows, slightly taken aback about how abruptly the princess changed the subject. As much as she wanted to confront this surreal event, she knew it was best to oblige to Aelia's requests. _She's probably shaken up. That was scary enough for her as it was for me._

"... The reason why Nyx was reassigned was because he disobeyed orders," Crowe continued."I and the other mages were able to cast Tornado and basically wipe out some of the Niffs and the monsters they brought with them. We thought that would've done the job… but what we didn't know was that they brought something even more dangerous with them."

"What?" Aeliana encouraged.

"A daemon."

Aelia tilted her head to the side. "Titus said that the Niffs were planning on that."

"Yes, but we underestimated how strong and powerful it really was. Aelia, it was nothing like I've ever seen…"

Aelia crossed her arms in front of her and gave Crowe a perturbed expression. "Go on."

"We were ordered to retreat as the daemon shot off tons of missiles behind its back. One of them flew and exploded above Libertus. A boulder broke off and rolled on top of his leg, trapping him under it. Libertus couldn't break free, and by his luck, a Cerberus charged at him. Nyx ran back and got him out of there. Because he went against our orders to retreat, he was reassigned to guard duty until further notice."

"That is the stupidest reason that I have ever heard for reprimanding someone," Aelia snarled. "Why didn't Nyx want you to tell me?"

"Because he didn't want you to worry. He said that you've been stressing about some things that he didn't go into detail on and that telling you this would scare you and make it worse," Crowe shrugged.

 _He's got a point there. Just makes things even more real._ Aelia hung her head.

"I hope that I didn't make matters worse for you," Crowe apologized.

"No. I appreciate you telling me, Crowe," Aeliana smiled as she rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened earlier… It's something that I honestly can't explain. It's possible it could've been just a fluke and hopefully, probably, won't happen again. Nevertheless, please don't mention that incident to anyone, okay?"

 _I doubt something like that could be a fluke._ Crowe returned her smile. "Of course," she nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Well I can only hope that since you sang like a bird about Nyx's secret, you will at least keep mine for a day or two," Aelia laughed, trying to lighten the solemn mood in the air.

"Nyx doesn't have the power to off my head as you threatened and seeing what you can sorta do, accident or not, I wouldn't want to take that risk," Crowe returned her laughed and winked at the princess. Aeliana looked away sheepishly. The glaive shot her an sympathetic smile. "That's probably enough for today, anyway."

"Sounds good," Aeliana reluctantly nodded. She turned around and walked towards the bench where her towel rested.

Crowe followed her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "You know, we're all having dinner at that kebab stand again tonight. Nyx will be there. You should join us."

Aelia's lips twitched into a small smile. "Thank you. I'll think about it."

Aeliana watch as Crowe started towards the door, waved goodbye and disappeared. She let out a hard sigh as she shoved her towel deep inside her bag. _Even with Titus' so called "intel," it was no use at all. They're only getting stronger… it's just matter of time until…_

The princess glanced down at her hands and turned them around, facing her palms upwards towards her. She studied them for a moment, as if they were going to give her the answers she was searching for. _It was just a fluke… I'm not a future King so I can't… there's no way. It's impossible._

" _Then it's impossible your nightmares are reality."_

Aeliana shivered as she hastily grabbed her small bag and made her way towards the doors of the training room, shutting them behind her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"For Hearth!"

"And Home!" The glaives cheered in solidarity as they took a swig of their drink. The comrades decided on kebabs again tonight, to much of Libertus' false displays of dismay. Even though he complained that the meat tasted like chocobo turd, he still insists on coming here when it's his turn to pick the meal for the night.

"So, Nyx the Gate Keeper, how's the new post treating you?" Pelna asked.

"Oh, it's amazing. You guys would love it," Nyx answered sarcastically. "The Gatewatch are _real_ sweethearts."

"Yeah right. We all know they hate us outsiders more than anything. So bored they got nothing better to do," Pelna scoffed.

"Eh… bored is not so bad. It means there's peace at least. I'd fight a hundred more wars for Galahd to know boredom."

"Fight all you want. Just don't go dying yet. I still owe you… a lot." Pelna held up his drink toward his friend.

"What would the glaive be without its _Hero_ ," Libertus sneered.

"Can you not talk like this while we're drinking, please? Besides, we just sent the Niffs running with their tails between their legs, right?" Crowe pleaded, shaking her head as she raised her hands up toward Libertus.

"No, they weren't running from us. They were _toying_ with us," Luche interrupted the group's discussion. He leaned against the railing as the glaives eyed him silently.

"Stop being such a buzz kill, Luche," Nyx rolled his eyes. "We all know what happened."

"Well did you know that they sent an envoy to the Citadel after that?" he continued.

"What for? To offer their surrender?" Libertus snickered.

"More like demand ours."

"Demand? My ass!"

"No? Think about it! The empire's got Lucis on its last legs. It's the perfect time to make demands," Luche snickered.

The friends sighed simultaneously in disbelief. Nyx took another bite of his kebab as Crowe eyed him curiously. "What?" Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we can ask the princess what exactly is going on," Crowe returned his expression.

"No." Nyx stated firmly.

"She does have a point," Pelna replied, nodding his head in agreement to the female glaive. "If anyone, the lady Aelia would know what the deal is."

"No." He repeated.

"C'mon, Nyx!" Libertus grunted. "She's your girlfriend! She'll tell you anything."

Nyx shot Libertus an ice cold stare. "We're not getting her involved in this."

"She already is involved!" Luche retaliated. "Is she not part of the Lucis bloodline? Is she not the beloved daughter of Regis? She's probably more part of this than any of us are, _her and her brother_."

"I said no, all right?!" Nyx growled. "She doesn't even know what actually happened out there. She's going through enough and we're not going to give her more to worry about."

Crowe grabbed her beer and took a very long swig of her drink. She set the cup down beside her plate of food and looked down sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact with Nyx. Unfortunately for her, the glaives noticed the awkwardness of her actions. Crowe looked up and raised her hands. "What?" she muttered.

"You told her didn't you?" Libertus smirked.

Crowe didn't respond. Nyx eyed her, expressionless. The mage rolled her eyes. "She needed to know, Nyx!" Crowe replied, as if she read his mind. "You've been avoiding her because you didn't want to tell her. Since I'm the one who has to see her for her training sessions, of course she would ask me!"

"I was going to tell her."

"When?"

Nyx didn't reply.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Crowe continued, "Luche's right. She is involved. She needs to know what's going on. Whether you think you're protecting her or not, Nyx, you're not doing her any favors by denying her the truth."

"Here, here!" Luche raised his cup to Crowe, knowing that would easily agitate the Hero next to him. Crowe didn't return the gesture.

Nyx shook his head. "Well, what's done is done," he stated as he took another drink of his beer.

"Not really… not yet," Crowe hesitated.

He narrowed his eyes at his teammate. "What now?"

"Well, I invited her to come out tonight and join us."

"Great," Pelna smiled. "Might as well ask her when she comes since the cat's out of the bag now."

"Well, I invited her. She said she would think about it after I told her that _you_ would be here," Crowe responded, pointing to Nyx. "Who knows if she'll come. She was pretty upset this morning. She even-" Crowe stopped.

Nyx leaned in and furrowed his brow. "She what?"

"Nothing," Crowe answered hastily, turning back to her dinner. Nyx didn't let her go that easily.

"What did she do?" He repeated.

"Argh, I had to deal with this with her earlier! I'm not doing this with you too," Crowe sighed harshly as she got up from the table and walked over to the chef to order another drink. Nyx glanced over at Libertus.

"Hey, this is your battle. I'm staying out of it," Libertus shook his head, raising his hand. Nyx sighed in defeat.

 _Great… just great._

* * *

"Your majesty!"

Aeliana turned around to see a crownsguard walking up to her in the hallway of the Citadel. She smile politely at the soldier. "Yes?" she answered.

"The King requests your presence in the throne room," the guard replied, giving the princess a short bow as soon as he caught up to her. "He said that it is urgent."

"I'm assuming he didn't tell you on what matters?" the curious princess questioned.

"No, your majesty."

"I see. Thank you," Aelia nodded, her smile remaining on her angelic face. She walked past the guard and made her way to her father. She was in her royal attire, the long brocade vest with her midnight tapered pants. The only difference being that her soft black hair was pulled back half-way into a slick braid. She received word the night before that an ambassador from the Niflheim empire asked for an audience with the King. As such, she had to dress for the formal occasion, whether or not she was present during the meeting.

She decided to decline Crowe's invitation and not join the glaives for dinner last night. After the events with Crowe, she thought it best to keep her space temporarily. She wanted to forget about it, but it was nearly impossible. She was still stunned. _Magic… there is no way that I can possess magic._ Whether it was possible or caused by some sort of accidental miracle, she wouldn't know how to control it _if_ it ever happened again. She lost control when she trained with Crowe. She remembered becoming furious with the glaive and then… she didn't want to think about it anymore. Not until she was able to get some sort of explanation to understand what exactly happened.

She thought about asking her father, but if she was correct in thinking that this was somehow an accident, she didn't want to sound crazy. Instead, she decided to bide her time. _If it happens again… then I'll deal with it._

Aelia finally made her way down the hall to the throne room. As soon as she stepped in front of the great doors, they swung open, revealing a tall man with long chocolate brown hair and a black fedora. He smiled at the princess as he slightly tipped his hat in hello and walked past her. Aelia noticed his sage green eyes hid a smirk as he exited the room. She turned to watch the eccentric man saunter down the hall with the guards in tow. _He's their ambassador?_ She turned back to where her father perched in his decorative seat and entered the room, the two remaining guards shutting the door behind her.

The princess slowly took steps halfway up to meet her father and stopped, leaning forward to give him a short bow in respect. "You asked to see me, Father?" she said, secretly eyeing the council members sitting around the King.

"Yes," King Regis answered. "I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"The envoy that Niflheim sent here was Ardyn Izunio, their high chancellor."

"I see… and that was the man that was just in here?" Aelia replied innocently.

The King nodded. "He came to negotiate terms for peace. I am happy to inform you, daughter, that a treaty will be signed very soon." His tone didn't hide the uneasiness of his emotion. Aelia gave him a questioning look.

"Well… that is wonderful and just what we wanted, correct?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Correct," King Regis responded. The council members snickered around him. Aelia ignored them.

 _He's hiding something._ Aelia shrugged off her thought and waited for her father to continue.

"One of the terms in agreement is in regard to Noctis," he proceeded.

"Noctis?"

"He and Princess Lunafreya will be wed," King Regis stated, matter of fact. "It is an alliance between our two nations."

"Is that so?" Aelia raised her brow.

"The wedding will take place in Altissia. I will be sending Noctis there shortly to meet his future wife."

"I see… and what is it that you wanted to see me about?" Aelia questioned, unable to hide her impatience.

"Aeliana, I need you to go with him. I cannot attend due to preparations for signing the peace treaty. I would like you to be there as our ambassador."

"There doesn't need to be an ambassador if the Prince is already there," Aeliana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Aeliana, this is not a request," King Regis replied, sternly eyeing her.

"Father," Aelia retorted, bowing her head, "Noctis doesn't need me. I'm assuming you'll be sending Ignis with him, as well as Prompto and Gladio as they go with him everywhere. He is fine without me. I honestly much rather be here with you."

"You want to miss your only brother's wedding?" Her father raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that," Aelia shook her head. "It's…" She stopped. She didn't want to say anything about her dreams, at least not in front of the council members who were staring at her objectively. She swallowed and proceeded.

"Father, please. As much as I would love to see my little brother get married, I am needed here. As you said before, the people love their princess if not more than their King. I would like to attend the signing of the treaty. This is a milestone for our Kingdom. I'm sure Noctis will understand," she pleaded. "I respect your wishes, Father, and you know I do not normally disobey your orders… but _I_ _am_ _not going anywhere._ "

King Regis sat back in his chair and exhaled a long, irritated sigh. He knew that when his daughter was like this, she is dead set in her ways and will not budge for anyone. _She is just as stubborn as her brother._

"... All right. At least see Noctis and make sure he has everything he needs for his journey. If you're going to refuse to leave with him, that is the least you can do," the King ordered.

Aelia nodded and gave her father one last bow. "Understood." With that, she turned around and exited the throne room. _At least if Noctis is away, that might deter part of my nightmare… I hope._

King Regis sat silently in his chair as the council stared at him conspicuously. "You didn't mention the surrender of the outer territories as part of the treaty," one of the members spoke.

The King raised his hand. "She will find out soon enough. Unfortunately, as will they all."

* * *

" _Things were hectic in the Capital today as the Lucian government announced its full acceptance of what some are criticizing as the unilateral peace terms proposed by Chancellor Izunia of Niflheim. The signing of the truce will see governing power over all Lucian territories transferred to the empire, with the sole exception of Insomnia. In return, Niflheim guarantees the safety of Insomnia and its citizenry. As well as a cessation to all hostilities, bringing a decisive end to this long and bitter war."_

Aeliana charged down the hallway towards the conference room. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she felt the heat of her blood rushing through body. _How could he do this?! How could he just surrender?_

The hallway echoed the deep stomp of her boots on the granite floor as she continued down the path to confront her father. The guard posted at the door stopped her in her tracks.

"I apologize, your highness, but the King has ordered to not be disturbed at this time," He announced, a slight bow of his head.

"Disturb? Have you forgotten that I am his daughter?" Aelia growled, narrowing her eyes at the guard. "I have every right to speak with my father."

"Forgive me, Lady Aelia, but he has given strict orders-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what your orders are! I am seeing my father," Aelia interrupted. She took a step forward as the guard closed the gap between her and the tall stone doors. This only intensified Aeliana's anger. " _Move aside,"_ the princess hissed.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," the reluctant guard stood firm. Her ice cold glare pierced through the guard's armor as he swallowed, deeply.

After an awkward moment of silence, Aelia nodded and turned around. "I will be back then."

The guard closed his eyes and slowly let out a breath as she stepped away from the doors. In a split second between sighs, Aelia twitched herself around and hastened to the door. " _Now."_

The guard opened his eyes as he saw the angry princess rushing towards him. He stepped forward to try and stop her from entering but wasn't fast enough to catch the speedy royal as she placed her hand on his armor and pushed him aside in her haste. The guard seethed as he felt a slight burn on his chest from where she placed her hand through his armor. Aeliana barged through the double doors as the guard stumbled after her.

King Regis jerked his head over to the doorway as soon as he heard his daughter make her loud entrance. He quickly rested his documents down on the elongated table and raised an eyebrow. "I thought I said I did not want to see anyone," he spoke.

"I apologize, Your Maj-"

"I'm not just _anyone_ , Father. I am your daughter! Your daughter to whom you've lied to!" Aeliana snarled as she raised here hand abruptly in front of the guard behind her, silencing him. "How could you? How could you just give up? Do you know what you've done?!"

The King nodded towards the guard and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The embarrassed man bowed and exited through the doors, shutting them behind him. He looked down at his armor and noticed a very faint, dark hand print on his chest plate, looking as though it was engraved on his armor. _That's… odd._ He shook his head and stood firm against the doors to try and redeem himself.

Inside the conference room, Aeliana watched icily as King Regis rested his head in his hands. She clenched her fists as she walked up to the foot of the table as she waiting for him to defend himself.

"There is no reason in fighting this war any longer," he finally replied to his seething daughter, his tone unusually calm.

"We've been fighting for peace, to which Niflheim does not want any part of! How can you guarantee that now? How can you guarantee the lives and safety of our people in those territories! _There will be no peace_ ," Aelia cried.

"We will be signing a treaty that will include the terms of their safety. This is the best option."

"And what of Noctis and Lunafreya? Why are they to be wed if that does not signify peace between nations?

"I thought you would be happy for your brother."

"Not if it means sacrificing our people… _their homes_. How could you, Father?" Aelia grimaced. "All this… just so Noctis can have a bride?"

"You should know better than to question the intentions of my decisions when it comes to our Kingdom, Aeliana," King Regis stated, his voice deep and eerily calm. "Do not include yourself in matters you know nothing about."

Aeliana took a deep, harsh breath as her face darkened and lips pursed in a thin line, eyes turning in a fiery amber as they pierced through her father. King Regis slowly stood up from his seat as he focused on his anguished daughter. _Her eyes…_

 _Calm down… you need to calm down._ After a moment, the amber slowly subsided, returning to her ocean blue. Aeliana's glare remained on her surprised father. She took a step back and turned around towards the closed stone doors. She gracefully walked up to the double doors and placed one hand on the curved knob. "I hope you know what you're doing," she spoke, her back remained to the King. "Not just for our Kingdom's sake, _but for yours._ "

She turned the door handle and stepped out, leaving her father staring at the empty space she left behind.

* * *

Aeliana gazed out the tall glass window of her bedroom, overlooking the city that is her home. _Noctis is to be wed… Insomnia will surrender its outer territories... all for peace._ She gently placed her fingertips on the cold glass. _What the hell is Father thinking?_

Aeliana glanced at her fingers on the window pane as the faint rays of the sun pressed against her hand, the warm light shining between her slender felt the tingling sensation in her palm, the same feeling she had the time she fought with Crowe in the training room and the feeling she had during her argument with her father. She quickly retracted her hand from the glass and inspected her palm, searching for some kind of answer to the occurrences that she thought were completely impossible. _Did he lie to me about this too?_

A memory flashed in her head. She reminisced back to the beginning events of her nightmares; the joyous cheers of peace, the exclamations of Noctis regarding the same.

" _We have peace now, Aelia! Finally…"_

Aeliana widened her eyes. _Oh no…_

A gentle knock on her door snapped her back to reality. "Aelia! It's Noctis!"

The princess shook her head to release the thoughts that were throbbing in her mind. She smiled faintly and walked over to the door, slowly opening it to reveal her curious little brother. "Hi," she grinned as she stepped back for her brother to enter. "I was just about to go and see you."

"I heard you were," Noctis returned her smile. "So you know?"

"Of course. Congratulations, little brother! You're getting married before your big sister!" Aelia let out a small giggle.

Noctis chuckled and shook his head. "Not by choice," he replied.

Aelia tilted her head to the side. "Noct, this is what you wanted, remember?" She held her brother by his broad shoulders and smiled, her eyes bright. "You and Luna can finally be together."

"Don't you think it's kinda strange?" Noctis questioned. He walked over to her bed and sat down. "I just have this feeling that Father's not telling us everything. You know him. He leaves important details behind. I think he enjoys being shrouded in mystery."

… _Or lies._ Aeliana nodded as she sat next to her brother. She placed her hands behind her and leaned back slightly, dazing at her vaulted ceiling. "Yeah, I get that feeling too," she agreed. "That's why I'm staying here."

Noctis cocked his head to his sister and furrowed his brow. "You're staying here?" he asked, surprised.

"Because at least one of Father's two children should be present for the grand event here, don't you think?" Aelia winked at her brother. "Might as well be the prettiest one." She laughed lightheartedly as Noctis returned her chuckle.

"I guess," he shrugged. His smiled subsided.

"... You're nervous, aren't you?" Aelia leaned forward to get a better look at her little brother. He shrugged again.

"Noctis, everything will be fine," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's been twelve years, Aelia. Things could have changed in twelve years," Noctis replied as he glanced down at his folded hands on his lap.

"Perhaps. But when you love someone and they've been on your mind constantly during that time, could it really change that much?" She raised an eyebrow. Noctis didn't reply. Aeliana snaked her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Noctis, remember when you told me to be with the person that makes me happy? You have this chance now. You are going to have a life full of surprises, good and bad, and knowing you for the last twenty years, you're strong enough to handle anything that comes your way… even when you're King."

Noctis smiled as he rested his head on his sister's. "Thanks. I guess I'm just over thinking it," he whispered.

Aelia softly patted his arm. "You're getting married. There's no such thing as over thinking when it comes to a life decision… even if it's not decided on your own," she reassured. Noctis nodded and closed his eyes, his head remained rested on top of his sister's.

"... Can you just promise me something?" Aelia asked after a short second.

"What is it?"

"Remember to put the toilet seat down. No matter what Gladio tells you, ladies do care," Aelia laughed. Noctis chuckled and nodded.

A loud ringing from Noctis' pants pocket echoed in the room as he reached inside and pulled out his cell phone. He swiped right and answered, "Hey." Aelia could hear Ignis' inaudible voice on the other side of the line.

"Yeah… Aelia... Right… Fine. Bye." Noctis pressed the sleep button on his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Ignis says hi," he grinned.

"I'm sure," Aelia giggled.

"My ride is here, so I better get going."

Aelia nodded as she stood up with her brother. "Okay. I'll walk you down," she smiled.

* * *

The royal siblings approached the entry of the Citadel to find Noctis' car idle in the roundabout. Aelia widened her eyes as she saw Nyx standing at attention in front of the luxurious vehicle. He silently swallowed and slowly walked over to them. He flashed a smile at the two, his eyes lingering on Aeliana. _"_ Prince Noctis… Lady Aelia," Nyx greeted as he gave a slight bow. Aelia flushed as Noctis grinned. _They should just get a room._

Nyx turned his attention to Noctis. _"_ Are you ready to head home, Your Majesty?" he politely asked, feeling Aelia's eyes burning inside of him.

"Yeah… but I just forgot that I left something back in your room, Aelia," Noctis smiled at his sister as he turned back to the Citadel.

Aeliana tilted her head. "I don't remember you bringing anything to my room-"

"I'll be right back!" Noctis secretly winked at his sister as he ran up the stairs and disappeared. Aelia rolled her eyes. _You sneaky little brat._

"Aelia…"

Aeliana turned her attention around to the sheepish looking glaive as he cleared his throat beside her. "Listen… I'm sorry," he started, his eyes softening.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked, even though she knew the reason for his apology.

"I didn't mean for you to think I'm avoiding you. I'm not. I just didn't want to make anything worse for you," he answered as he took a step closer.

"Nyx, you would only make things worse by shutting me out," she responded, taking a step closer to the glaive. "I understand why you didn't want to tell me what happened out there. I know you think you're protecting me, but that's not how you do it… I missed you."

Nyx smiled as he took another step closer. "I missed you too," he whispered tenderly. The two were now a breath away from each other, eyes locked on one another. "I'm sorry," the soldier quietly repeated as he placed a gentle hand underneath her chin and leaned down, stopping inches away from the warmth of her lips. "… There's people around, princess…" he spoke softly.

A small smile slowly formed on her lips. "I haven't noticed," she murmured, tilting her head slightly back.

"Woah… wrong time!"

The two sighed heavily as they heard Noctis return. "Um… I think I forgot som-"

"Just get in the car and go home, Noct!" Aelia laughed halfheartedly as she turned around to face her brother. Noctis gave Aeliana a lasting hug and grinned when he noticed his sister and the glaive's cheeks turn a warm pink.

Nyx turned his head away uncomfortably as he felt the young prince smiling at him. _I really need to pick a better time for things like this._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Several hours have passed since Noctis departed on his journey to Altissia to marry his childhood friend and love, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Aeliana wanted so much to be excited for her little brother. He was finally going to see the person that he was meant to be with. The person that he was meant to be happy with. However, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen that could destroy her family and her home. _Why can't things just be easy?_

Aelia sat further back in the deep elongated bathtub as she allowed the warmth of the clear water ripple against the softness of her skin. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, sinking further into the steam. She was trying her best to clear her mind. It's been years since she has taken a long bath like this. She slowly opened her eyes and dazed towards the flickering tealight candles surrounding the white porcelain bathtub. Aelia thought that this would help calm herself down and relax, even if it was just a temporary solution. However, even with the scent of citrus and lavender emitting from the soy wax of the tealight candles filling the room, this temporary solution only lasted for a short while. She continued to of betrayal and a darkened future clouded her mind whenever she was awake, while nightmares filled her subconscious whenever she would allow herself to drift off and fall asleep.

 _I just want to be happy. Why does it seem like every good thing that happens to this family has to come with a sacrifice?_

The sound of a bead of vibration coming from the nearby countertop snapped her back to reality. Aelia wiped her hands on the gray, soft hand towel hanging over the tub. She then reached over to the counter to retrieve her cell phone. She gently pressed the power button, turning on the display. A smile immediately crept on her lips as soon as she saw the text notification " _ **Hero**_ _sent you a message"_ displayed on her lock screen. _Nyx._

The sheepish princess unlocked her phone as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She felt like a teenage girl, wondering what her schoolgirl crush sent her at 6:24 in the evening. She tapped the text message icon on her display and opened _Hero's_ text bubble.

" _Hey princess :)"_

Aelia rolled her eyes. _THAT'S IT?_ Her smile remained on her lips as she started typing.

" _Sir Ulric, how are you?" Lame. You're being lame, Aelia._ The butterflies returned as she instantly saw a thought bubble with three animated dots inside. Another text message from _Hero_ popped up soon after.

" _Good. Having dinner with Lib and Crowe. Thinking of you."_ The warmth of the bath seemed to feel even hotter. Aelia blushed.

" _It's rude to be on your phone with company..."_ Aelia thought for a second and shook her head. _DELETE._ She began typing again. _"I miss you."_

Another thought bubble instantly displayed, followed by another text.

" _I miss you too. Let's meet tomorrow. Our place?"_

Aelia grinned. _"Can't wait :)"_

A brief moment passed by before another thought bubble displayed in their chat.

" _Me neither. Let's meet tonight."_

Aelia's heart skipped a beat. She always admired his straight-forward attitude. After taking a second to allow her heartbeat to settle back to normal, she began typing a response. Two can play. _"Sounds good. Our place. 7:30?"_

" _Perfect."_

Aeliana grinned as her cheeks remained amber. She looked up at the flickering candles, trying to regain her composure. She felt another vibration from her phone as she glanced back down toward her device. She clicked it on.

" _See you soon beautiful."_

 _I think I'm in love with him_. Aelia slowly rose from the white porcelain tub as she grabbed the towel hanging on the wall beside her. _Time to get ready for my date!_

* * *

The Princess of Lucis emerged from her room in her black leggings and long charcoal-gray light sweater. Her black flats subtly clicked on the granite tile floor as she made her way down the hallway to the entrance of the Citadel. _Maybe tonight we can actually talk about what we should have talked about a while ago…_

"Aeliana."

Aelia stopped a few feet away from the main doors to the sound of her name in a deep voice calling from behind her. She released a hard sigh as she turned around half-way to meet the eyes of her father.

"Where are you off to this late in the evening?" King Regis questioned. He stood in the middle of the hallway, watching her.

"I'm going to see a friend, Father," Aelia replied, matter-of-fact. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

"Are you going to see the glaive?" The King inquired, raising an eyebrow.

 _What is his deal?_ Aelia rolled her eyes. "Nyx. And if I am?" She scoffed.

"Aeliana, I understand that you are upset with me. However, you need to show me respect since I am still your-"

"KING," Aelia whipped fully around as she locked her eyes directly into her father's intense stare. " _I don't even know who you are anymore."_ Aeliana gritted her teeth.

King Regis took a step closer toward his daughter. "I am your Father. First and always." His face showed no expression. "You decided to stay to help with the preparations for the peace treaty instead of joining your brother on his way to the Lady Lunafreya. If you are going to assist, I need you here."

Aeliana flashed him a look of disdain. "You and I both know that this is nota peace treaty. This is a doctrine of betrayal. I don't understand how you can turn a blind eye to your people in those territories-"

"I am not going to argue with you on this matter any longer, Aeliana," King Regis raised his hand in hope to silence the seething tone from his daughter. "Be sure to be in the throne room first thing tomorrow morning. Good night."

Aelia grunted as she turned back around toward the grand entrance of the Citadel. She took a few steps towards the doors and halted as she heard the rugged resounding voice of the king from behind her.

"... I love you, Aelia."

Aeliana froze in place, her cold back remained facing her father. After escaping a long, harsh breath, she continued to exit the Citadel, leaving her father alone with a chill air of silence as the great doors closed behind her.

* * *

Aeliana made her way toward the stairs that lead up to the rooftop of her and Nyx's childhood hideout, still upset after her recent altercation with her father. _He can't just expect us to be okay after what he's done_. She stomped her way up the stairs as she angrily replayed her father's words in her mind. _He's hiding something… he's not a fool. He has to know that this is a bad idea, right?_

Aeliana reminisced back to the first argument she had with her father in the conference room. She remembered how the rush of adrenaline and anger overwhelmed her, exactly how it did during that intense moment of training with Crowe. _I still don't know how that's even possible. Having magic is not possible…_

"If you keep stomping around like that, people are going to think someone is hiding a cow up here."

Aelia looked up as she reached the top of the stairs to find Nyx standing in front of the cold metal door to the rooftop, chuckling. He had a brown paper bag, a small black blanket and a single purple rose cradled in one arm, while his other hand rested on the door handle.

Aeliana returned his chortle. "Are you calling me fat, Ulric?" she hissed, jokingly.

Nyx smirked as he clicked his tongue and shook his head. He turned the door handle to reveal an illuminated city of Insomnia from the rooftop of their favorite place. "Of course not. I wasn't expecting you to be here so early."

Aelia looked down at the display on her phone. _7:27_. She cocked her head to the side. "Really? Three minutes?" She laughed.

"I could have freshened up the place in those three minutes," Nyx smiled. "But, since you're so damn impatient as usual, here."

Aelia smiled sheepishly as she took the single purple rose from his outstretched hand. Nyx watched her as she took in the floral scent, her cheeks turning a faint pink. _She's adorable._

"Thank you," Aelia whispered, her grin never leaving her lips. Nyx nodded and pushed the door open wider to allow the princess first through onto the rooftop.

Aeliana stepped out, followed by the glaive as he shut the door behind them. The pair made their way toward the edge of the abandoned building. Nyx set down his paper bag and laid the blanket over the side of the edge. He looked back at the bashful princess. A smiled formed on his lips as he held out his hand. "Your highness," he gave a small bow. Aelia released a quiet laugh as she accepted his hand, allowing him to assist her in taking a seat on top of the blanket, her legs dangling off the side of the building.

Nyx took seat next to her and reached inside the paper bag, pulling out a bottle of red wine. Aelia blinked.

"You didn't go out of your way to get these things just for me, did you?" She smiled shyly.

Nyx playfully scoffed. "Of course not. I only wanted you to hold that rose so I could open the door," he chuckled as he poured the wine into two small plastic cups he retrieved from the bag. "The color brings out my eyes don't you think?" He smirked.

Aelia giggled and shook her head as she set her gaze out into the horizon, like she continued to do each night they would meet here, at their place. Nyx handed her one of the plastic cups half-filled with the maroon libation. Aelia nodded as she took the cup from his hand. Nyx held his own to hers as they gently tapped the rim of their cups together in cheers before taking a sip.

"I always feel at peace here," Aelia whispered.

Nyx followed her gaze out into the horizon and took another drink of his wine. "I feel the same way," he smiled.

Aelia's expression softened. "I didn't know you were a fancy person who liked to drink wine. Pinky up," she smirked as she raised her cup.

Nyx gave a small chuckle as he inspected the dark red liquid in his clear plastic glass. "There's a lot more to me than just being a very handsome, ass kicking, beer-drunk glaive, princess. You of all people should know that."

"Is that so?" Aelia raised a slender eyebrow.

After taking another sip of his drink, Nyx set the cup down beside him and made direct eye contact with the dark hair royal. "How are you, Aelia?" he leisurely asked, breaking the short moment of silence they shared together.

Aelia shrugged. "I could be better, but things could be worse… so I'm back to square one," she replied, taking another sip of her wine. "However, I feel like we've been talking about the same thing for awhile, so let's take a break."

Nyx nodded. "Sure. What's there to talk about?"

Aelia gave him a side glance, a smirk creeping on her lips. "Well… there's us."

Nyx leaned his head to the side and smiled. "Go on."

The princess took a deep breath. "Nyx… where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

She gave him a sarcastic look. "Are you serious? You know what I mean," she took another sip of her wine. "What are we?"

Nyx ran a single hand over the top of his head down to his neck. He looked up towards her wandering eyes as she was searching him for answers. After a short moment, he gave her a soft smile. "Well, you're the Princess of Lucis… and let's just say that I'm you're knight without the shining armor."

Aeliana blinked. "That's it?" she replied.

Nyx gave her a perplexed look and shrugged. "What else do you want me to say?"

 _How about that you love me?_ Aelia went silent, taking a deeper, longer sip of her wine as Nyx quietly watched her. _Here goes nothing_.

"Nyx," the shy princess began, setting her drink down beside her. She picked up the purple rose that lay next between them and twirled it around with her fingertips. "Let's just be real with each other."

She stopped for second as she tried to read Nyx's reticent response on his face. She took another breath as she shifted her eyes to the lights of Insomnia. "Everything seems to be falling apart in my world. I'm not exactly getting along with my father right now and Noctis is gone for however long to get hitched, and with the addition of all of these other things I've been going through…" Aelia started to trail off. _I can't tell him about the fluke of magic I've experienced yet. Not until I figure this out on my own._ She glanced up from her daze, making eye contact with the concerned glaive sitting inches beside her. She took another deep breath.

"... Do you remember the time when I took you back here and I told you that the safest I've ever felt was whenever I was with you?" Aelia asked quietly. Nyx nodded affirmatively. "… That still remains true. You are the one and only thing in my world that hasn't broken me."

She searched Nyx's eyes as he continued his quiet demeanor. "Nyx… I… what I'm trying to say is that…" she stammered. _Why is this so hard? Just say it! "_ Nyx... I lo-"

The princess found herself unable to continue her slew of words as she was hushed by a pair of warm, slightly dry lips grasping hers. Her eyes remained opened for a short second as she began to take in the even that was happening at this moment. Her vision was clear, filled with only the face of the man she realized she loved throughout all of this time, his eyes closed, caressing his lips with hers. Aelia fluttered her eyes shut and kissed him in return, a rush of sensation overwhelming her. _This is happening_.

Nyx felt her lips try to form a smile against his. He returned the gesture as he gently caressed the back of her neck through her soft raven hair, deepening their embrace. _This is happening_.

After a moment that seemed like a sweet eternity, the glaive pulled away, gently leaning his forehead against hers, his hand resting at the nape of her neck. He gazed at the still princess, her eyes remained closed and cheeks crimson. He watched as she took a breath, taking in his crisp and alluring scent. He smiled as they continued to bask in eachother's warmth.

Aelia began slowly opening her eyes, locking them with her knight.

"I'm sorry," Nyx quietly spoke, his forehead remained tenderly touching the softness of hers. "I've been wanting to do that ever since we were kids."

Aelia quietly swallowed as she placed her fingertips on the stubble of his cheek, tracing a delicate path over the smoothness of his lips. She tilted her head slightly up, her lips centimeters away from the glaive's. "Don't apologize," the royal faintly whispered, "you just gave me everything I ever wanted since I met you."

Aelia's heart skipped a few beats as she saw the genuine smile forming on Nyx's content face. _I wish it could stay like this forever._

Nyx grasped her hand in his and placed a tender kiss on her fingertips. "You're my princess, Aelia," the glaive said matter-of-fact. "And mine alone."

"That's exactly what I wanted you to say…" the princess whispered, closing her eyes.

Nyx calmly sealed the gap between them, caressing her lips with his own for another moment of bliss. Aelia felt an overwhelming feeling of pleasure and happiness surge through her all at once as she accepted his proposal. A warm tear streamed down her crimson cheek as the glaive gently wiped it away with his thumb, never breaking away from the sweetness of her embrace.

 _Please, world… don't take this away from me._


End file.
